


The Second Wizarding War

by HelenaH



Series: The Eighth Weasley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Eighth Weasley child, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Male-Female Friendship, The Second Wizarding War, fifth movie/book, seventh movie/book, sixth movie/book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaH/pseuds/HelenaH
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his twin sister, Nyssa Weasley, who still goes by the name Delacour, face the problems The Second Wizarding War has brought upon them. The Ministry's denial, the Order not doing as well as they'd hoped for, the Ministry suddenly interfering at Hogwarts make up for an interesting fifth year for the four teens. Sixth year only gets worse. And what happens when they decided to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and go after Voldemort on their own?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Eighth Weasley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Order of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Welcome back to the story! I'm honestly really exited for this part of the story. If there is anything you guys would like to read, feel free to comment and let me know. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and once again, thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Right after arriving at the Burrow we all pack up our stuff and one by one Floo to what soon will be the headquarters of the new Order of the Phoenix. Dad stays behind to cut off the Floo Network at the Burrow and put up some protective spells around it just incase Death Eaters would come snooping around. He then Apparated to the house we will be staying at the entire summer. 

Turns out it's actually Sirius' childhood home, and it's absolutely terrible. So dark and quite honestly, filthy. We're waiting in the dining room for the rest of the Order to arrive, all of us with a cup of tea. I ask mum who is anxiously cleaning the kitchen table with a cloth, "How is Harry doing?". She stops in her tracks for just a split moment before continuing. Dad probably knows she isn't going to answer so he tells me instead, "He's doing as well as can be expected. A woman from the first Order lives close to Harry and his muggle relatives, she has been keeping a close look on him ever since Dumbledore brought him there right after his parents died. She'll alert us if something happens". I nod before looking back down at my cuppa, convinced dad knows better than anyone else. 

Once all members of the Order have arrived, old and new, mum ushers all my siblings upstairs, well expect Bill of course, he's of age and is allowed in the meetings. I linger behind in the kitchen and wait for them all to be out of the room before I turn to mum, who's glare I've been feeling burning into my skull. Her eyes are practically shooting daggers at me and I tell her right away before she can yell at me, "Mum, I'm not leaving! The guy I love is in the same house as a bloody Death Eater, he was raised by one! I can help the Order more than you are willing to accept". 

Yet again mum is cut off when she wants to say something, this time by Dumbledore saying from his spot at the table, "I'm afraid she is right, Molly. Nyssa knows Lucius Malfoy better than most of us do, and from what I have heard his wife has a bit of a soft spot for her. She can help. I know you think she is too young, but your daughter is mature beyond her years and so incredibly intelligent. Let her stay for now, once things get too, let's say, serious for your liking, we'll send her up with the rest of your children". I offer Dumbledore a grateful smile, mum, however, now rounds her daggers to him but doesn't say anything. She just sits down at the table and asks me, "Why don't you make some tea for us, dear?". 

I get started on the tea while the Order starts their meeting. I hand everyone their tea before going back to my spot, leaning against the counter. Since mum isn't too exited about me being here in the first place, I think it's better to keep myself on the background and not say anything for now. At least until mum has warmed up to the idea of me being involved in the Order of the Phoenix. 

After a good three hours dad tells me smiling, "Come here, Nyssa. Let's introduce you to everyone here". I smile and walk over to the table sitting down in the one empty spot between a bald, black man with colourful robes and Remus Lupin. Remus sticks out his hand for me and says as I shake it, "It's so good to see you again, Nyssa. I have missed your witty remarks a lot since I left Hogwarts". I give him a cheeky wink telling him, "I haven't changed one bit, professor Lupin. I'm sure you'll get plenty more”. Laughter fills the room, and it feels good. It feels good to have at least some laughter in these undeniably dark times, just to have a little light, a little spark of hope. 

I soon find out that the man on my left is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror in charge of finding the man sitting across from us at the table, Sirius Black. The irony of that didn't escape any of the members, seeing they all had an amused grin on their faces when dad introduced Shacklebolt to me. One by one dad introduces me to every single member, the ones I haven't met before of course. Once the conversation is winding down and people are getting ready to leave mum tells me, "Go down to the kitchen and get started on dinner for me, dear. I will be there in a minute, just going to make sure everyone gets out of here safely". 

Just as said mum soon enough joins me and helps out with dinner, dad also coming down soon. Not long after Ginny, Ron, the twins and Bill come down. Bill is joined by Lupin, Shacklebolt and Tonks, a young but very talented Auror, who so happens to be a Metamorphmagus as well. They all sit down at the table and wait for dinner to be ready. 

Over dinner Tonks says to me changing her face back to normal after showing all the different animal faces she can do with it, "So Nyssa, tell us something more about that guy you talked about. I want to hear it all". I have to smile at how exited she looks and tell her happily thinking back to some happier times with Draco, "Well, um my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. We've been officially together for just almost 8 months now, but have technically been together for nearly a year. It's been pretty great so far, besides the whole 'his father is a Death Eater and a terrible man' thing of course, but it's been great". 

Across the table both Ron and Bill contort their faces in an unnatural way and the twins shudder in mock disgust. I role my eyes at them and shoot back, "You guys have literally seen us snog an uncountable amount of times at school, stop acting like it's news to you". Bill says defensively, "Hey, I've never even met the guy. You can't blame me for finding it at least a little strange to hear my little sister say things like that. Especially about a Malfoy". There are several chuckles coming from people at the table, while I just role my eyes at him as I get back to my dinner, mind travelling back to the good times at school.

Not long after dinner mum shows us all upstairs to the bedrooms we'll be staying in. I'm sure Sirius has cleaned them up just a bit when he heard we'd be coming, because they are a lot cleaner than most rooms in the house. Ron and I settle down in the room we’ll be sharing this summer while the others are either across the hall or upstairs. Ron asks me as we each sit down on our own beds, "Why were you allowed in the meeting and we weren't?". I explain to Ron as I get a book out of my trunk, "Because I have a personal relationship with the Malfoys and you guys don't. I've spent enough time with Mr. Malfoy to get to know him, spent more dinners than I was comfortable with right across from that man. I don't know if you realise this, Ronald, but my boyfriend was raised by a bloody Death Eater. Draco has told me things about that family even Snape doesn’t know. I have information that will help the Order defeat him once and for all. That's why I was in the meeting". Ron looks down at his lap, knowing that I will be working myself up into a frenzy about it if he keeps questioning me. 

Since everyone is pretty tired from the exhausting few weeks we've had, Grimmauld Place 12 is soon enough quiet for the night, the only sound being Ron's snoring.


	2. Another meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order has yet another meeting, and also this time Nyssa joins in.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

We're in yet another meeting, now already in August and we've had a good three to four meetings a week. Honestly, things haven't been going as well with the Order as we hoped they'd be going. Voldemort is scarily quiet at the moment: there have been no funny deaths, no weird disappearances, nothing that would indicate he's back. With the Ministry being so hell-bent on discrediting both Harry and Dumbledore, it's been hard to get the word out to as many people as possible. Especially because most people of the Order can't just walk out on the street and babble about it, Sirius being a wanted criminal, Remus being a known werewolf, Tonks and Kingsley being Aurors. 

The meeting is slowly coming to an end and Bill is collecting all the rolls of parchment used during the meeting when I notice Snape looking at me. Our eyes meet and I suddenly feel Snape penetrating my mind, my Occlumency shield going up right away to keep him out. I tell Snape not breaking eye contact, "If you're trying to test me, professor Snape, might I remind you that you're not the only one who can do that". The entire Order is now looking at Snape and I with big interest, all of them wondering where this is coming from. 

Snape looks slightly amused when he responds, "My apologies, Ms. Delacour. I was merely checking if you hadn't forgotten how to do it. Clearly, you're still very much capable of keeping me out. Very impressive". I give him a soft smile before turning to my father when he asks me, "What are you two talking about? You're an Occlumens?". I tell dad smiling again, "I am actually. Professor Snape has been teaching me the past year, and Legilimency as well. I'm no Queenie Goldstein, but I've gotten rather good". 

Mum's glare would've made a lesser witch or wizard cower away when she tells Snape, "I do not appreciate you teaching my daughter obscure magic like that without my consent, Severus. You could have at least let me know about it". Fighting the urge to role my eyes I tell mum defensively, "I asked him not to, mum. I knew you'd react exactly like you are right now and I had no interest in getting a lecture from you. Professor Snape has been a great help to me this past year. He's been teaching me very helpful things. He knows I can handle more difficult stuff than I'm required to know at my age and he's been helping me not feel bored during class. If it weren't for him I would've probably fled the castle out of pure boredom before Christmas had rolled around". 

After the Order has left we make our way down to the kitchen for dinner, the rest of my siblings and Hermione joining us. We're still sitting at the table talking around 9.30 when Dumbledore's Patronus suddenly comes into the kitchen announcing to a now very silent Weasley family, "Harry is in trouble. Assemble at the Headquarters first thing tomorrow morning. Arthur, Molly, inform the rest". A heavy feeling of fear and worry settles upon the room and even after the Patronus has left, the uncomfortable silence remains for a few moments. 

Without any of us saying a single word, mum, dad and Bill leave the room. I stay seated, knowing that mum would send me back down even if I tried to find out more. Ron asks me being the first one to make any kind of noise, "Do you know what kind of trouble he could be in?". My eyes are still trained on the door our parents and oldest brother just went through as I tell him, "No idea, but I do know Mundungus is about to get the ass whooping of a life time". 

All I get are confused looks from them so I explain my eyes now shifting to them, "We've always had a member of the Order keeping a watch on Harry, just incase Death Eaters would be stupid enough to attack him there. Mundunges was on guard today and if Harry really is in trouble, he did something wrong. Mum never liked him so I'm assuming that when she gets her hands on him, You-Know-Who will be the least of his worries. Her eyes were already flaring dangerously when she left the room". 

I guess the twins are more interested in something else right now than Harry because they ask me both looking at the door as if making sure mum won't return, "What else do you know?". I tell the twins shaking my head in disapproval, "I'm not telling you guys anything. Mum has made it very clear to me how important it is that I do not tell you guys anything about what is going on in those meetings. And frankly, I'm more terrified of what she will do when she finds out I've broken her trust than all the bloody questions you lot keep throwing at me. Now, shut it before I tell mum about all those Extendable Ears that survived her splurge". 

Not long after Bill makes his way back down and explains to us sitting down at the table again, "Turns out two Dementors attacked him and his muggle-cousin. Harry was forced to produce the Patronus Charm to get rid of them. The Ministry has sent him a letter saying he will be expelled. Dumbledore pulled some strings already and has managed to get him a hearing instead. We're working on a plan to remove him from Privet Drive and get him here. Little Whinging isn't safe anymore". Bill then turned to only me and tells me, "Nyssa, at the request of Dumbledore, you're going to need to extract the memory of Harry's mind to find out what exactly happened. At the first meeting after you'll have to hand it over to Dumbledore". 

Not having expected this request in the slightest I ask Bill, "How am I supposed to extract a bloody memory without having him realise it?". Bill responds looking down nervously, "No idea, do it when he sleeps or something. You should ask Snape that, he'll know best". I tell him letting out a tired sigh, "Yeah, that'll be best". Bill just sends a sympathetic smile my way before telling everyone, "Mum wants you all upstairs and in bed in the next half an hour". 

Knowing not to cross mum in a stressful moment like this we all go upstairs, but we all go into Ron's and my room instead of all in our own separate rooms. Ginny asks me the moment the door has closed behind her, "What was Bill talking about?". I explain to my confused younger sister but also to the other people in the room, "Legilimency. Snape has been teaching me this past year. I can now penetrate people's mind and hear what they think, bring up old memories and stuff like that. If you're really skilled you could even posses someone's mind". 

Hermione asks me staring at me blankly, "You can read minds? Is that what you're saying?". I tell her glancing around the room nervously since no one else really gave me a reaction, "That's what muggles call it, but yes, that is what it comes down to". After a few moments of silence George asks me curiously, "You trust him enough to let him look inside of your mind? And he trusts you enough to let you into his mind?". I just nod in response, knowing that I shouldn't say much more than that. Then Ron asks me making me look at him, "What goes on in Snape's mind? Do you know why he is so... so awful?". I explain to my siblings silently being extremely happy none of them is a skilled Legilimens, "I do know why he comes over as awful, but he's actually not that bad once you get to know him. He's just a very... private person, I guess. He doesn't like talking about the past and I don't blame him". 

Ron was about to open his mouth so I add to what I just said already knowing what my twin brother was about to ask, "Yes, I know why he hates Harry so much. Yes, I know why he hates Gryffindors so much. No, I'm not going to tell you". Ron tells me sounding just a tad fed up with all the secrecy, "Come on, Nyss! Just tell us something, anything! Stop being so goddamned mysterious about everything". I explain to Ron shaking my head firmly, "Absolutely not, Ronald. Snape is not the type of person to put his trust in just about anyone. I'm not telling you anything more than what I've already said, which is way more than what I ever would've thought about telling anyone. Earning the trust of someone like Snape is a privilege, I'm not about to loose everything I've earned thanks to it just because you lot can't keep your noses out of someone else's business". 


	3. The Advance Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Advance Guard is put together by the Order to ensure Harry's safe trip to Grimmauld Place, 12. A surprising member of the Order joins in with this rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual so I suggest you don't read it till you have some time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The next morning mum pretty much dragged me out of bed at 7 in the morning. She tells me once we're down in the kitchen, "Get a quick breakfast in, the Order will be here in less than thirty minutes. Make sure you've changed out of your pyjamas". I nod and get my breakfast ready as fast as I can. I put a warming charm on it to make sure it doesn't go cold while I get ready for this ridiculously early meeting.

A few minutes before 7.30 I'm seated at the dinner table eating my breakfast as I wait for everyone else to arrive. Soon enough the members of the Order start streaming into the room, all of them sitting down at the table, Bill taking his seat next to me with Tonks on my other side. Bill and I share the cup of tea I made earlier while everyone gets comfortable at the table for this meeting that will undoubtably take so much longer than any of the previous ones.

Dumbledore says jumping right into it, "We'll be putting up an Advance Guard, they will go down to Privet Drive, 4 and rescue Harry Potter, nothing else. Alastor and Remus, I want you two to lead it". Mad-Eye tells Dumbledore his magical eye spinning around, "We'll need at least six others to join in to ensure maximum safety of the boy". When nearly everyone made it clear they'd like to join Dumbledore says grinning my way, "More than 6 then". He turns back to the group and says looking around at everyone, "Tonks, Kingsley, you two would be very helpful. Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, Sturgis, you four as well. And maybe two more just to be sure..." he glanced around the room once more before saying firmly, "Hestia, you too. And Nyssa, I'd like you there as well".

I'm sure everyone expected it when mum stands up from her seat and tells Dumbledore clearly very angry with him, "Absolutely not! That will not be happening. That's my daughter, Albus! You can not and will not decide that, I do! Nyssa will not be going! She didn't even volunteer, she doesn't want to do it. Why choose her when there are plenty other who'd love to?". Dumbledore explains to her sounding calm as ever, "She knows Harry, Molly. Your daughter is not a little girl anymore. If only you'd see the stuff she pulls at Hogwarts, she is not for no reason known as the Queen of Slytherin. She has exceptional flying skills, far better than many I've seen and thanks to her Quidditch talent, she also has remarkable fast reflexes. The speed and accuracy of her spells can rival that of anyone in this room, and I'm sure I don't have to explain to you the quality of witch and wizard assembled in here at this moment, do I? On top of that, she knows Lucius Malfoy. If we are attacked, which I highly doubt would happen, having her will give us a huge advantage over them because surely, Lucius will never do anything to the woman his son loves so much, his wife would be less than happy".

I flash Dumbledore a grateful smile for all the kind words before telling mum carful not to anger her even more, "Harry is one of my best friends, mum. I didn't volunteer because I didn't want to ruffle your feathers, not because I don't want to do it. If professor Dumbledore is so certain I can do this, I think you can me rest assured I can handle myself.". Snape says cutting into the conversation, "I have seen the things she can do first hand, Molly. There is no reason to fear for her safety, she is more than capable of protecting herself. Besides, having a Legilimens on the Advance Guard will be proved more than helpful".

Mum looks around in disbelief and when she sees none of the other members will back her up on this, she sits down again and just huffs out, "Fine, but if something happens to her, if she has just as much as a scratch, it will be your safety you will have to worry about". Feeling the sudden tension in the room I quip up grinning at everyone, "Now you lot know where we Weasleys get it from". The sudden burst of laughter in the room is all the response I need, knowing that everyone is aware that there never really was a question about where we get it from.

After a good four hours the meeting comes to an end and I help Bill with gathering all the roles of parchment we've used while mum and dad help the other members with getting out of the house safely. Remus and Shacklebolt stay behind to have lunch here, but I know that Remus is really staying to spend more time with Sirius, making up for lost time I'm guessing. 

I'm already sitting in between Remus and Sirius when my siblings and Hermione come in. When they notice mum is in a particularly bad mood at the moment Ron asks the three of us, "What's up with her?". Sirius explains to him throwing a cautious look towards mum to make sure she isn't listening, "Nyssa has to do something for the Order and your mother is less than happy about it. She nearly hexed Dumbledore on the spot". Immediately they all round on me and George asks me clearly not having seen this coming, "What do you have to do for the Order? Didn't mum say she wanted to keep you as far away of all the action as she possibly could?". Instead of me having to respond Remus says, "All we can tell you is that Nyssa will be joining us in two days in the field, she will prove to be very helpful that night. I understand your mother's worries but I'm sure Nyssa will be great and nothing will happen to her, there are enough people around to protect her in case we do come across someone". 

Mum unknowingly stops the conversation by hovering the platter of sandwiches over to the table. She tells me as she sits down, "Nyssa, I want you to be more than just careful when you go out in a couple of nights. I know that you think you can handle this, but those people stop at nothing. Your personal relationship with the Malfoys is not going to stop them from doing unspeakable things to you if you get into their way". I tell mum swallowing my bite, "I promise mum, I'll be extremely careful. If anything's fishy I'll go over to Tonks and Remus right away, just like we said. Nothing will happen to me, and if it does you won't have to worry about me ever going out there with the Order again". She nods smiling gently, seemingly satisfied with my answer. 

Remus and Sirius lean closer into my side as Remus tells me, "Smart loophole you found there, Nyssa. You won't be going out with the Order anymore, but you'll be going out on your own or that trio over there". All three of us laugh, knowing that that was exactly what I meant with that. All eyes turn towards us so we try to stifle our laughter, only Remus sort of being successful at it, making that Sirius and I laugh even harder, which eventually makes Remus laugh again as well. 

Hermione says once we've stopped laughing but are still grinning like idiots, "You three seem to be getting along rather well". Remus tells her nearly starting to laugh again, "Nyssa is a delight to be around, honestly. As a professor I never fully realized how hilarious she is because she still had to mask some of her humor from me. Now she can go all out and pretty much everything she says makes us laugh". Sirius adds to it smiling down at me, "She is a bit like a female version of James, but just as terrifying as Lily when she is mad". I smile back at him, noticing the sad twinge in his eyes as he thinks back to what happened to his best friends. 

We all turn out attention back to mum when she tells Sirius, "She isn't James and she isn't Lily, She is my daughter. I do not want you to make her as irresponsible as you are, Sirius". Sirius was about to open his mouth to say something but I say cutting him off, "Mum, I'm sure Sirius is well aware who I am thank you. Besides, he isn't making me irresponsible, we just have fun together. It's nice to have some laughter in these times, and Merlin knows no one else has a good laugh around here". Mum shoots me a rather dirty glare in attempt to shut me up, but all I do is smile innocently at her before getting back to my food, Sirius and Remus and I continuing laughing about the smallest of things. 

Throughout the rest of the day all we do around the house is clean up. Sirius and I are currently cleaning a room with some weird wallpaper all around. Sirius tells me when he sees me looking at it, "It's the Family Three of the House of Black". My eyes land on the part of the three where Narcissa is. I mutter quietly as I look just beneath Narcissa's face, "Draco". I gently graze my fingers over it, forgetting for just a second that Sirius is with me. 

That is until Sirius tells me from somewhere next to me, "Your boyfriend's mother is my cousin. I never would've guessed that you would marry into a family like the Malfoys and then have a Black as your mother-in-law". I turn towards him when he takes a few steps closer to me and continues saying, "I hope you're aware of what kind of family they are. Draco has guts being together with you. Andromeda was the third sister. She was disowned by the family when she married a muggle, she is Nymphadora's mother.". 

I look up at him in surprise and ask him looking at the third picture that's been burned off, "You and Tonks are related? And you're related to Draco as well?". Sirius explains to me making my attention go to his burned off picture, "Yes, I am, by blood at least. I ran away from home when I was 16, went to James' place. The Potters took me in like their own and my dear old mother disowned me for it. It was already a scandal when I was sorted into Gryffindor, guess it was too much when I ran away as well". 

I tell Sirius just now processing what he said earlier, "Sirius, you do know that Draco and I are not thinking about marriage yet? We're way too young for that". Sirius responds chuckling to himself, "You might not be thinking about it, but that cousin of mine most certainly is. I'm 100% sure that in her mind you two are betrothed and will be getting married the moment you leave Hogwarts". I explain to Sirius looking back up at him, "That was the plan for Draco and I, but Voldemort's return has changed a lot for the both of us. If it will be anything like the last war, he'll still be at large by the time we graduate. And I am not marrying into a family that close to him". All that Sirius does is just smile at me before we both continue cleaning the room. 

The upcoming two days are not much different: in the morning we keep perfecting our plan on how to get Harry from Privet Drive to here safely during the meetings, then we have lunch and then we clean the house so it's livable for us. 

Just a couple of hours before the Advance Guard leaves for Privet Drive, the Order once again assembles at Grimmauld Place to go over the plan once again, not that we don't know it by heart already but Mad-Eye insists on it. We're sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea waiting for when it's time to leave. Remus and I are sitting opposite of each other playing a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time. I ask Lupin as I tapped a card quickly with my wand beating him to it, "Why did Mad-Eye insist we sit here so many hours before we have to leave? There is absolutely no reason for it, is there?". Remus tells me laughing shortly, "No idea, Nyss. That's just how Mad-Eye is I guess. Now shut it, you're distracting me".

Couple of hours later, after we've once again gone over the plan, we are getting ready to leave the house when mum stops us. She rounds on Remus and Mad-Eye telling them in a tone that would make any witch or wizard scared, "If something happens to her, I'll be giving you a trip to St. Mungo's faster than you can say Harry Potter!". They both nod quickly before Remus shoots me a grin, while I just playfully role my eyes back at him at my mum's comment. 

We get on to our brooms and fly towards Privet Drive, making more detours than necessary thanks to Mad-Eye being paranoid and thinking we're being followed. When we finally do make it do Privet Drive Tonks changes herself into a cat and runs into the Dursley's garden. I run up to the door and ring the bell, waiting for someone to open up so we're sure they're home. When the door opens I tell the large man at the door who I assume to be Harry's uncle Vernon, "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you sir. I just returned from the vet with my cat and she ran away into your garden. Would it be possible if I quickly got her? I won't be long". He just grunts and lets me into the house. 

Once inside I look around just like I've been ordered to do by Remus. I don't get too far because a frail looking woman screams at her husband, "Vernon, why is there a stranger in our house? Imagine what they neighbors will say when they see that". I explain to the woman trying my best to put on a friendly smile despite knowing that these people have been so horrible towards Harry, "Oh my apologies, ma'am. My cat ran into your garden, I'm just getting her. Your neighbors won't see me either, I think there is a problem with the street lights. You should probably call someone to come fix that, it's a rather odd sight". 

Once I have Tonks in her cat form in my arms we walk back into the house, both of us looking around. I tell the woman who is sitting on the couch, "You have a beautiful home, ma'am". She looks satisfied with herself at my compliment, which gives me the chance to keep looking around the house to make sure I know the lay-out for when we come in with the rest. I give them one last smile before walking out and joining the rest. 

I quickly explain the lay-out to the Advance Guard while Tonks changes back into her human form. She then puts a letter in the Dursley's mailbox, which is according to dad the way muggles communicate with each other, they really are an odd lot sometimes. Soon enough the Dursleys leave their house so we can enter. Once in the house we have the chance to look around better. 

Remus asks me as we're all in the kitchen looking around at all the weird looking muggle devices they have, "Where's Harry's room?". I tell him picking some weird thing up that from what I've heard from dad is to toast bread, "Um upstairs, second door on the left". We all make our way back into the hallway to make our way to Harry's bedroom but are stopped by Mad-Eye growling at someone standing at the head of the stairs, "Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out". There is a short conversation between Harry and Mad-Eye before he slightly lowers his wand, apparently not fully believing it's him just yet. 

When Lupin reassures him he finally lowers his wand. Tonks says looking around at the dark hallway we're all standing in, "Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos". Only now do we see Harry properly, Harry having to blink for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. His eyes fall upon me and I wave at him excitedly. Harry carefully walks down the stairs as he asks his hand still gripping his wand, "Nyssa, is that you?". I tell him nodding, "Yes, Harry, it's me. We've come to take you away from those muggles, they truly are terrible, I always thought you were being a bit of a drama queen when you were talking about them". Both Tonks and I have to laugh as we think back at the horrible people his aunt, uncle and cousin are. Harry tells me still from the top of the stairs, "Your hair does indeed look good, nice colour". I say threading a hand through my newly dyed hair, "Thank you". 

As Harry steps further down the stairs there's another flurry of conversation before Mad-Eye says, "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin? It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritasserum?". I turn to Harry before anyone can say anything and ask him, "What have I been researching the past year?". Remus interrupts Harry as he was just about to answer, "Oh come on, your boyfriend knows that too. He will certainly have told his father about it". 

I respond to Remus not taking my eyes off of Harry, "Draco doesn't know, Remus. I only told Harry because I wasn't sure at first if I should even do it, he's the only one who I've told". Remus also looks back at Harry, expecting him to answer the question. Harry sounds rather nervous when he answers my question, "How to become an Animagus. Snape gave you permission to look around in the Restricted Section for your research. It surprised you because you never told him what you needed the permission for". I tell Remus and Mad-Eye firmly, "That's him". 

Remus asks me as the entire group walks towards the kitchen, "You want to become an Animagus? Are you mad?". I tell him while the others are deep in conversation, "I'm thinking about it, and I'm not mad. I'm just researching the process, I know it's very difficult. Once I know everything about it I'll go talk to Minerva about it, she is one after all so she knows best. I'm sure that once I tell her I really want to become one she'll help me out. I'm not so crazy to do it on my own like your three Hogwarts buddies did. They're the mad ones". Remus can't help but laugh at my remark, knowing full well I'm absolutely right. 

A few minutes later, after more conversation, Tonks and I go upstairs with Harry to help him pack, both of us looking around with big interest and curiosity. We're walking down the hall and Tonks tells me, "Funny place, it's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural". We walk into what I assume to be Harry's room and Harry flicks on the light as she continues, "Oh this is better". 

Tonks looks into the mirror on the door of Harry's dresser and asks us, "You know, I don't think violet's really my colour. D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?". I just role my eyes at her, this not being the first time she has said something like this, while Harry looks uncertain about what to say. Eventually Tonks says decisively, "Yeah, it does". Mere seconds later her hair turns pink. Harry asks her gaping at her, "How did you do that?". I explain to Harry laughing at Tonks admiring her new hair, "She's a Metamorphmagus. It means she can change her appearance at will, she was born as one". Tonks adds to what I said, "I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great". 

Harry asks her sounding impressed, "You're an Auror?". Tonks looks proud of herself when she respond, "Yeah, Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?". I can't help but chuckle while Harry asks her, "Can you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus?". Tonks also chuckles as she responds, "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?". When her eyes go up to Harry's scar, Harry turns away right away as he mumbles, "No, I wouldn't mind". 

Tonks tells Harry as she continues looking around with big interest, "Well, you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid. Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use a wand, or potions, to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing". Harry starts grabbing a few books and I tell Harry laughing, "Maybe it's best if she packs, Harry. It'll go a lot faster with magic". Tonks nods and gives a wave of her wand, all of Harry's belongings packing themselves into his trunk. 

I tell Tonks laughing as the three of us look into the trunk, "It's not very neat, is it?". Tonks explains to me and Harry, "My mum's got this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly-she even gets the socks to fold themselves-but I've never mastered how she does it-it's a kind of flick-". She flicks her wand hopefully but not much happened besides one of Harry's socks giving an odd wiggle. Tonks slams the lid shut as she says, "Ah, well, at least it's all in". I point at Hedwig's cage saying, "That could do with a bit of cleaning too". Tonks points her wand at the cage saying, "Scourgify". A few feathers and droppings vanished, making me let out a snort of laughter. She explains to Harry, "Well, that's a bit better-I've never quite got the hang of these householdy sort of spells". 

I once again laugh and then say looking around the room once more to make sure we didn't forget anything, "Right-got everything, Harry?". Tonks' eyes fall upon Harry's broom and her eyes widen in surprise. I tell her laughing, "Yes, that's a Firebolt. Sirius gave it to Harry in our third year". Tonks says enviously, "And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty". I playfully role my eyes at her before turning to Harry saying, "Ah well…wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? OK, let's go". We make our way back downstairs, Harry's trunk following us downstairs thanks to Tonks. 

Back down in the kitchen too many things are going on: Mad-Eye's fake eye is spinning so fast that it'd make you dizzy if you look at it for too long, Kingsley and Sturgis are looking at what I know to be a microwave and Hestia was laughing at something she came across while rummaging through the drawers, no idea what it is, Lupin is sealing the letter to the Dursleys to let them know where Harry is. 

Mad-Eye puts the Disillusionment Charm on Harry before we leave the house through the back door on to the lawn. Once the first signal shows we mount our brooms and wait for the second. A few moments later the second signal shows and we shoot up into the air: Tonks is in front of Harry, Remus covers him from below, Mad-Eye is flying behind him and I'm on his left side. The rest is circling around us, according to Mad-Eye it ensures maximum cover. 

We fly over the muggle towns and when I look over to Harry I see the satisfied look on his face. I call over to him making his attention snap my way, "Feels good, huh? I haven't flown all summer either". Harry just smiles at me before the both of us look back in front of us. It's not too long before we start descending, the houses underneath us becoming clearer and clearer. 

When we finally land both Harry and I are shivering. Mad-Eye uses the deluminator to make the street dark so we aren't noticed by any muggles. I get my wand out and take a hold of Harry's arm, dragging him with me across the road and on to the pavement, Tonks and Remus are behind us carrying his trunk, Mad-Eye is on Harry's other side, the rest of them flanking us, all with their wands out. 

Mad-Eye gives me a single nod and I take out the piece of parchment with the address. I tell Harry holding my wand over it to illuminate the handwriting, "Read quickly and memorise". Harry asks me after a couple of seconds, "What's the Order of the-?". I cut him off snarling, "Not here, nutter! Wait till we're inside and everything will become clear". I set fire to the parchment and tell Harry when he looks up confused, "Think about what you've just memorized". Soon the house appears and Mad-Eye growls at us, "Come on, hurry". We go up to the door and I give it a tap of my wand, the many magical locks inside opening. I tell Harry as I pull him with me into the house, "Stay close to me and do not touch anything". Mad-Eye lifts the Disillusionment Charm from Harry and then turns on the light in the hallway for us. 


	4. Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and the rest of the Advance Guard arrive at Headquarters with Harry. The Golden Trio is reunited.

Nyssa p.o.v. : 

The rest of the Guard goes towards the dining room, walking into the meeting. Then mum emerges from the door, quickly pulling it shut behind her. She pulls Harry into a hug saying, "Heavens, you're alright". When she pulls away she tells me smiling a strained smile, "Dinner will have to wait till after the meeting is finished. Show him upstairs, please". I simply nod and usher Harry upstairs. I tell him when his feet pound down on the steps, "Be quiet! You don't want to wake her up!". He gives me a confused look and was about to ask something but I put my finger up to my lips to quiet him once more. In the hallway we come across Kreacher muttering things to himself, but I hurry Harry up the stairs towards the room Ron and I share. 

I open the door for him and it takes Hermione less than two seconds to attack Harry into a hug, Ron coming to a stop right behind her. I walk past the three of them and sit down on my own bed in the room, pulling my wet robes off. The three others join me after Hermione bombardes him with too many questions and comments. Harry asks us as he looks around the room, "So, what is this place?". Ron tells him as I'm still struggling with my wet clothes, "It's headquarters". When I notice the confused look on Harry's face I add to what Ron said, "Of the Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who for the first time". Harry comes to sit next to me and asks annoyance clear in his voice, "Couldn't have put any of this in a letter, I suppose? I've gone all summer without a scrap of news". Ron tells Harry also having picked up on his bad mood, "We wanted to write, mate. Really we did". Hermione finishes off for him, "Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything". 

Harry starts ranting about it but is quickly cut off by the twins. They pull up one of their Extendable Ears and asks us, "Want to hear something more interesting?". I explain to them as I'm now pulling on one of Draco's sweaters to keep myself warm, "There's a reason mum doesn't want you in the meetings. When she finds out you still have some left, she'll go insane". Fred tells me being serious for the first time in his life, "Shut up, little Ms. Perfect. As long as you don't tell on us, she won't know". I role my eyes and tell them waving my hand in a dismissive manner, "Do what you want, I have shit to do". They all scramble up and leave the room, everyone expect Harry. When I realize he's still sitting next to me I ask him looking up, "You don't want to hear what they have to say?". 

Totally ignoring my question he asks me, "Why are you allowed in the Order and the twins aren't? They're of age now, right?". I explain to Harry looking back down at the Potions book I pulled up, "Because I have a personal relationship with a Death Eater. The things I know about the Malfoy family can be really helpful to the Order. I don't really do much, I'm just there in the meetings. Today was actually the first time I left the house this summer". I look back up at him when he asks me worry clear in his voice, "How is Malfoy?". I'm slightly taken back by the question but still explain to Harry feeling my heart slightly hurt, "I wouldn't know. Draco and I haven't been in touch all summer. It’s not like I can just given Draco this address. If his father finds it, we’ll all be dead”. Harry just nods before also he leaves the room to see if they can find something out about the meeting. 

Thankfully it's not long before the meeting is over and we're making our way down to the kitchen. Despite the fact that mum has insisted we do not speak about the meetings or anything that's got to do with the Order as we're eating, dinner is filled with talk about Harry's hearing, what the Prophet has been writing about him and the weapon Voldemort wants to have, all of this making up for a lovely tense dinner. Of course mum scolds Sirius when he tries to tell Harry what this secret weapon is. By nine mum tells everyone to go upstairs and get some rest. I stay down in the kitchen because Remus had asked me to do so before we left for Privet Drive earlier today. 

Dad tells me as I'm sipping on my cup of tea, "Remember, Nyssa, we need you to find out what exactly happened during the attack. Dumbledore is coming in tomorrow morning to hear about it. It'll be a great help for Harry during his hearing if Dumbledore knows the exact situation". I ask the remaining members of the Order that are all standing around me, "Can't I just testify at Harry's hearing? They're allowing witnesses, right?". They all share anxious glances before Remus tells me, "Yes, they're allowing witnesses. I'm just not sure that the word of a 15-year-old will do much for Harry's case. Especially since you are so close to one an other. Lucius Malfoy will be outrageous if Harry makes it out without any type of punishment, he'll have done everything in his power to ensure Harry gets expelled. It makes him a much easier target for Voldemort". I tell them all slightly raising my voice, "Exactly, Lucius Malfoy is influencing this trial! There's no way he'd do anything to me. I can testify, I know that man and I know that his awful personality doesn't really do much to me besides feeling sorry for my boyfriend that he has to life with someone like that". 

Mum tells me taking a seat opposite form me, "Nyssa, testifying is not just fun and games. Harry's future and frankly, his life, depend on the outcome of this hearing. Lucius Malfoy is a vicious man! It's not because you're his son's girlfriend that he won't do anything to you". I fight the urge to role my eyes and explain to her, "I know that too. But over the past two years I've gotten to know the Malfoys. Believe me when I tell you this, there is only one person in this world that scares him, even worse that Voldemort". When I get confused looks from everyone I continue saying my voice once again slightly raising, "His wife! Mrs. Malfoy and I have grown close over the years. She writes to me when we're at Hogwarts and sends me sweets and gifts. It's because of her that Lucius Malfoy has been nice to me. Trust me, he won't do anything to me. Mrs. Malfoy is not someone you want to cross". 

Yet again, the people around me all share anxious glances with each other before dad tells me not sounding entirely convinced, "We'll propose it to Dumbledore tomorrow. If he says it's a good idea, we'll do it. If not, I don't want to hear another word about it". Once I gave my promise, also I am sent upstairs by my parents. 

Now that Harry has arrived, he is staying with Ron and I in the bedroom. I ask Harry sitting down with him on the third bed that has been placed in the room, "How are you feeling?". Harry merely shrugs in response. His mind is so open that I cannot help but accidentally slip into his mind, quickly seeing that Harry is frustrated because of the lack of news he got over the summer. I tell Harry quickly putting on my shield so I can't accidentally slip into his mind again, "Harry, we really couldn't tell you anything. The owls and the Floo Network are being watched by Voldemort. If we told you anything more than what we did, Voldemort would've known. None of us would be alive anymore if we told you any details. It's not like we enjoyed keeping you out of it all, we just simply had to, for everyone's safety. I'm not exactly supposed to do this, but I can make it up to you by telling you about this weapon". 

Harry asks me after a couple of seconds, "Isn't it hard not being able to talk to Malfoy?". I tell Harry confused as to why he's asking this, "I mean, of course it's hard. I just don't really know why you're so interested in that". Harry tells me not meeting my eyes, "I just wish to talk about something else than me. Malfoy is the first thing that came to mind". I can't help but laugh before telling him, "You'd think Quidditch is also interesting to talk about. But if you really want to know about Draco, there is plenty I can tell you". Harry says giving me a weak smile, "No thank you, I have heard you talk about him more than enough last term". I smile back before walking over my own bed. 

Thankfully it doesn't take Harry too long to fall asleep, finally giving me the chance to see what really happened that night. I get up from my bed and just then realise Ron is still awake when he asks me in a hushed voice, "You're going to do it now, aren't you?". I whisper at him giving him my best glare, "Yes, now shut it before you wake him up". Ron's eyes go wide for just a split second before he sits back down on his bed, not making a single sound anymore. 

I lean over Harry's sleeping form and try to penetrate his mind, which is a lot more difficult than usual since his eyes are closed. It takes me twice as long than usual before I'm in Harry's mind and I can look for the memory of the night the Dementors attacked him. 


	5. Prefects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts letters arrive at Grimmauld Place, 12. Suddenly, the Weasley family has two extra Prefects.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

It's the day before we leave for Hogwarts and I've been happier than ever today, which of course has everything to do with the the fact that I'll be seeing Draco tomorrow. And of course everyone else has noticed this as well, especially because I've apparently been whistling all day already according to dad. Even now, while we're in a meeting of the Order, I'm happily humming to myself as I'm making sure the self writing quill is writing everything down that's being said. 

That is until the quill suddenly stops writing. I look up at the Order to see that everyone has stopped talking. I ask them my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "What's wrong?". Bill explains to me laughing at my confusion, "You've been uncharacteristically happy today. Bet it has something to do with seeing your little boyfriend again tomorrow". I can't help but role my eyes and start messing around with the ring Draco gave to me at the Yule Ball as I tell him, "Well, excuse me for being happy that I'll finally be able to see him after such a long time. I don't know if you remember, William, but the last time I saw him was right after bloody You-Know-Who returned to power. It kind of puts a damper on the happiness". All Bill does is laugh before we both return to the meeting.

After the meeting I go back up to my room, seeing only Harry there. I sit down next to him on the bed and help him with cleaning Hedwig's cage as I ask him, "Where's Ron?". Harry merely shrugs before getting back to it. When he feels my gaze on him he tells me knowing what I want him to tell me, "I'm just a bit under the weather, Nyssa, is all". I nod before leaving him to it and sitting down on my own bed. 

Not long after I came in Ron returns to the bedroom the three of us share and tells us, "Booklists have arrived". He throws both Harry and I our envelope before continuing saying, "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come earlier than this...". I don't bother opening mine yet, being a bit too busy with reading a book Snape gave me last year about the Dark Arts. 

I get pulled out of my concentration by the commotion that's happening. When I see Hermione's confused face, Harry trying to explain something to her and the badge in Ron's hand I know right away what has happened. I ask the still surprised Ron, "You're a Prefect?". Ron does nothing but nod before going back to the conversation between Harry and Hermione. When mum walks into the room with our clean robes and finds out about Ron being a Prefect I know immediately I'm going to get questions about if I'm a Prefect. 

I wasn't wrong. Mum asks me not realising I haven't opened my letter yet, "Did you get a badge as well, Nyssa?". I tell mum showing her the still closed envelope, "I don't know yet, mum. I was reading so I haven't had the chance to open it yet". Seeing the look in her eyes I quickly put my book aside and rip open my letter. My good mood immediately disappears when I see the Prefect badge in the envelope. I put on my best fake smile and hold it up for mum to see, getting a squeal of happiness out of her. 

Completely unaware that this is something I really don't want, she turns to Ron again and says to the both of us, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but, Ron, you've already got one, of course". Ron, being as oblivious as always, asks looking as though he did not dare believe his ears, "W-what do you mean?". Mum tells him fondly, "You've got to have a reward for this! How about a nice new set of robes?". I inform mum seeing the sour look on the twins' faces, "Fred and George bought him some already". 

Once Ron's reward is finally decided, she turns to me. I put on my fake smile again as she asks me, "What would you like, dear?". I tell mum still smiling even though I feel my cheeks starting to cramp from it, "I'll come out with you, mum, I don't know yet. You'll need someone to help you with everything and then I can see if there's anything I'd like". She tells me still completely unaware that my smile is as fake as they come, "Of course, dear. Well, get ready quickly, we've got loads to buy. I'll meet you downstairs in 10". I nod and she then leaves the room after giving Ron another bone crushing hug. 

The twins tease Ron a bit more while I get ready. They soon Dissapparate out of the room, Ron running downstairs to tell mum which broom he'd like, leaving me with Hermione and Harry. Harry asks me seeing the sudden change in my mood, "What's wrong, Nyssa?". I tell him throwing the badge aside and putting my wand inside my robes, "I'm just not sure I want to be a Prefect, actually. With everything that's going on already I don't think I want a responsibility like this on top of it all. Besides, if Draco isn't one, we won't spend any time together anymore”. Hermione tells me as I start putting on my heels, "I'm sure you could tell Dumbledore that, Nyss. Think about it for a couple of days and see what it's like before making that decision. Then you can go to his office and tell him you don't want to be one". I smile thankfully before I make my way downstairs, where mum is already waiting for me by the fire place. 

Once in Diagon Alley we first go through the list of books we have to buy for everyone and then buy Ron's broom. As we're walking out of the broom shop mum asks me looking around at all the shops, "Now, what are we going to get you?". I tell her noticing Magical Menagerie a bit further down the street, "I was actually wondering if I could get a pet of some sorts. A cat or something". Mum nods and we walk towards the shop, mum shrinking all the bags in the process so they're easier to carry now that we have Ron's broom. 

Once inside the saleswoman asks us from behind her counter, "What can I do for you two?". I tell the woman stepping forward, "I would like to buy a pet. I'm trying to decide between a cat and an owl". The woman nods and shows me all the owls they have in the shop. When I don't immediately like one of them she shows me the cats. Right away I see a small white kitten. I ask the woman crouching down to pet it gently, being rewarded with the adorable purring from the kitten, "How much do you ask for this kitten?". She tells me clearly smiling, "Since we have actually had some difficulty with selling her, you can have her for three Galleons. I must warn you though, she has a minor abnormality on her paw. The bones didn't grow as they were supposed to. It doesn't need any medical attention, it just makes her walk a little funny and her balance won't be as good as other cats". 

Mum pays for the cat while I pick it up from the ground and get her nestled in the pocket from my robes, the saleswoman telling us about all the things we can't let the kitten do because of her paw. As we're exiting the store mum tells me smiling at me fondly, "You could have just told me before your third year that you wanted a pet, Nyssa. All your siblings got one for their first year at Hogwarts". I tell her not taking my eyes off the kitten happily purring in my pocket, "I didn't know I wanted one till a few months ago. I was talking to Blaise about the cat he used to have as a child and I sort of liked the idea of it. When I saw this little one, I knew I had to take her with us". 

When we arrive back at Grimmauld Place we make our way upstairs to the bedrooms and mum hands out all the books we bought to my siblings, Harry and Hermione. I go into my room and drop Ron's broom on his bed before sitting down on my own and taking the kitten out of my robes. I place her down on the soft sheets and let her sniff and look around for a while. 

As she is doing so Harry and Ron walk back in. Ron asks me the moment his eyes fall on the snow white kitten walking around the mattress, "What is that?". I tell Ron sarcastically still keeping my eyes on my new pet, "A cat". Harry can't help but laugh as he makes his way over to my bed and sitting down at the foot of it. The kitten is instantly crawling over to him to sniff at him. Harry asks me gently petting her, "What's wrong with her paw?". I tell smiling fondly at the both of them, "Some sort of abnormality, her bones didn't grow as they were supposed to. According the saleswoman her balance is affected by it and her walk will be a little funny". 

Ron asks me also coming over to meet the newest addition to the Weasley family, "Do you have a name already?". I tell him taking the cat back from Harry and setting her down in my lap, "I was thinking of Dalia. I read it somewhere and I thought it was a nice name". Both boys nod in agreement and I say to the small snow white kitten who has by now happily nestled her in my lap, "Welcome to the family Dalia". 

By 6.30 we're down in the kitchen for what mum called 'a little party', which was honestly the last thing I wanted to be doing on my last evening of Holidays. Thankfully Sirius and Remus are here for dinner as well so I at least have some people I actually want to be spending time with. 

Remus and I are listening in on the conversation between Tonks, Hermione and Ginny. Tonks says brightly to the four of us, “I was never a Prefect myself. My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities”. Ginny asks her as she is putting a baked potato on her plate, “Like what?”. Without skipping a beat Tonks replies, “Like the ability to behave myself”. Of course at this Ginny, Remus and I can’t help but laugh. Hermione looks as though she wasn’t sure whether to smile or not and compromised by choking on an extra large gulp of Butterbeer. 

Ginny asks Sirius thumping Hermione on the back, “What about you Sirius?”. Sirius lets out his usual barklike laugh as he explains to Ginny, “No one would have made me a Prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge”. We all look at Remus, me and Sirius, of course, having a stupid silly grin on our face. Remus says grinning back at us, “I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends. I need scarcely say that I failed dismally”. 

Soon enough the group splits up in several smaller ones, Remus and I staying to listen to Hermione going on and on about her view on elf rights. Remus and I share knowing glances once in a while, taking pretty much everything out of me to not burst out laughing. 

Suddenly I hear someone gasp in surprise, looking towards where it came from right away. My eyes meet my mum’s, to see her staring at little Dalia clumsily walking past all the food, eyeing it with big twinkling eyes as if she is deciding what she wants to eat. I quickly walk over to the small kitten and pick her up as I say smiling apologetically at mum, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea she somehow got out of my pocket. She was happily snoozing just a minute ago”. 


	6. New year, new me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year starts again and everyone is impressed by Nyssa’s new look, especially her new hair is a hot topic of conversation at Hogwarts.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Finally I’m going to see Draco again. I can say with 100% confidence that not being able to see your boyfriend for months and not even being able to talk to him in any way, shape or form is probably one the most terrible things ever. All throughout breakfast and even when I’m struggling to get my trunk and all my stuff downstairs I’m happily humming and constantly smiling, much to the amusement of everyone else. 

At Kings Cross it’s a little less rainbows and sunshine. We’re walking in formation down to the platform, Mad-Eye and Tonks leading us. Harry goes off with Sirius, who showed up in his dog form a couple of minutes ago. The rest of us, besides Tonks and Mad-Eye who are standing guard for Harry and Sirius, make our way down to the platform. 

Ron tells me the moment we get through the barrier onto platform 9 and 3/4, “Look who is there waiting for you”. I let my eyes stray to where he is looking and see Draco, dressed in a beautiful black suit which makes him look absolutely stunning. The brightest smile yet today takes over my face as I let go of the stroller carrying both Ginny’s and my trunk and I run over to Draco. 

Thankfully the blond quickly notices me as well and opens his arms for me to jump into. He tells me as his arms close around my waist and he lifts me up from the ground so I can wrap my legs around his hips, “Thank Merlin, there you are. Bloody finally”. I can’t help but laugh as I lean back, removing my face from the crook of his neck and I smile down at him, he also having a smile on his face. Without giving it a second thought I plant my lips on to his, both of us letting out satisfied sighs as our lips move against one another, not caring that both my parents and his parents are watching us. 

It takes at least two minutes before we pull away and Draco lets me down onto the ground again. I tell him threading my fingers through his hair, “You look handsome as ever, baby”. He responds leaning into the touch, “You look great as well. I like what you’ve done to your hair, it’s stunning”. I lean in for another kiss before turning to his parents at last. 

Mrs. Malfoy looks pale and tired, just look my own mother ever since Voldemort’s rebirth. Still, she walks up to me and embraces me into a hug as she tells me faking a happy tone, “It’s so good to see you again, dear. You look stunning today. And, of course, I’m really glad you two finally got together, officially this time”. I thank her before pulling away and turning to Mr. Malfoy. I tell him not even trying to keep the hate I currently have for this man from lacing through my voice, “Mr. Malfoy, I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to see you again but my mother always says I’m not allowed to tell lies so I’m not even going to pretend at this point”. He looks taken aback for a second before recovering and saying as I give him my best glare, “Ms. Delacour, good to see you as well”. I scoff at him before turning back to Draco and telling him back to smiling, “I’m going to get my trunk real quick”. 

Ron tells me as he helps me with my trunk, “So bloody gross. There’s going to be a day where I just curse him for putting his hands on my sister like that. And then that kiss, nearly made my breakfast come back up”. I just slap the back of his head hard enough so he’ll feel it for a couple of minutes and walk over to mum and dad to give them both a hug, mum handing Dalia back to me after I handed the cat to her earlier. I then drag my trunk behind me to where Draco is standing, now joined by Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle.

Adrian tells me as he pulls me into a hug, “Like what you did with your hair. When did you colour it?”. I tell him as I move on to give Crabbe and Goyle a hug as well, “Somewhere the first of week of the holidays”. We walk over to where Pansy and Daphne are saying goodbye to their parents as I continue saying, “I got kind of sick of being the same old Nyssa I’ve been the past years so I decided it was time for something new. New year, new me I guess. Fleur recently moved to the UK and is working at Gringots. We met up at Diagon Alley and she also thought it was time for a new me, she even helped me pick out a new wardrobe”. 

Pansy and Daphne squeal in excitement when they see me and pull me into a hug. Daphne tells me as they pull away again from the hug and she threads her fingers through my hair, “Oh my God, I love this. How did you go from dark grey hair to a blondish pink? That is literally impossible”. I explain to them laughing at the baffled look on the girls’ faces, “I actually went to a muggle hairdresser. I don’t really have an idea what she exactly did but she first made my hair the same colour as Draco’s with something called bleach. Then she dyed it pink”. Pansy says now also threading her fingers through my hair, “So beautiful, honestly. I really dislike muggles but damn, this is amazing”. 

Draco says playfully slapping both their hands away, “No touch! Only I am allowed to play with her hair like that”. I can’t help but laugh at him affectionately as I take a hold of his arm and lean into his side. I lean up to plant a gently kiss on his cheek before mumbling quietly in his ear, “You can play with my hair tonight, when we’re alone”. A delicious red colour takes over his face when I look back towards our friends and say in a cheery tone, “Let’s get on the train shall we”. 

Draco tells me just now noticing Dalia, “Cute kitten you’ve got there, baby. I didn’t know you had a cat”. I tell him smiling down at the sleeping kitten in the pocket of my sweatshirt, “I only got her yesterday. I went to Diagon Alley to buy my books and ended up with her. She was just too sweet to not take her home”. 

Draco tells us as we’re walking towards a compartment, “I actually have to go to the Prefects’ compartment”. All our friends congratulate him for being made a Prefect as they pile into an empty compartment. Draco asks me as he leads me into it as well, “You don’t mind, do you?”. I tell him giving him a cheeky smile, “Not at all. I also have to go there actually”. Draco’s mouth falls open in surprise. He asks me once he has regained his composure, “You mean to say that you’re a Prefect as well?”. I nod laughing before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. I wave goodbye to our friends before pulling him with me towards the Prefects’ compartment. 

I tell him as we’re walking past all the compartments, “Just a fair warning, baby, Hermione and Ron are also Prefects. I really want you to be nice to them, even if it’s just to not make me feel like crap about my life being so bloody complicated”. Draco tells me laughing, “You should know by now that I can play nice with just about anyone, but only if it’s for you. Won’t stop me from making a couple of unharmful jokes though”. I tell him rolling my eyes at him, “If you make a joke about how the Weasleys are poor or about Hermione’s parents being muggles, nothing is going to stop me from putting you dry for another month or two”. 

All the reaction he can give is a look of pure shock and a slight tick of panic in his eyes before I open the door the Prefects’ compartment and I walk in. Draco follows me to the Slytherin Head Boy at the end of the compartment. He gives us instructions on what we have to do as Prefects and all the necessary stuff we have to know. By the time we’re at Hogwarts we’ve already joined our friends in the compartment they went in to at the start of the train ride, Blaise having joined us as well. 

Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Adrian leave before Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and I. Draco asks me as we’re walking off the train and see Harry in the distance with Ron and Hermione, “Is it true what they said in the Prophet? He produced the Patronus Charm in the presence of a muggle?”. I nod and was about to explain the situation to him but don’t get the chance to since the three boys strut forward to Harry. 

Draco says tauntingly at Harry, “I’m surprised the Ministry’s still letting you walk around free, Potter. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there’s a cell in Azkaban with your name on it”. Harry tries to take a swing at Draco but is being held back by Ron. Draco fixes his suit jacket and says to Crabbe and Goyle as they start walking away and leaving me behind “What’d I tell you? Complete nutter”. Harry of course has to have the last word and yells back at them while he is still being held back by Ron, “Just stay away from me”. Ron tells Harry, “It’s only Malfoy. What’d you expect?”. 

I tell Harry as Ron lets go of him, “I’m sorry he did that, Harry. I’ll talk to him about it”. Instead of giving me any type of reaction he walks away from us towards the carriages. Hermione asks me as the three of us look at Harry walking in front of us, “Didn’t you already ask him to be nice to Harry?”. I tell her just now realising my mistake, “I asked him last year to be nice to him while we were at The Burrow. This year I haven't said anything yet. I just asked him to leave you two alone, I didn't think about Harry. That bloody Slytherin”. 

In the Great Hall I sit down next to Draco but don't let him wrap his arm around me, like he usually does, earning odd looks from our friends. Blaise asks me seeing the hurt look on Draco’s face, “Did something happen between you two on the train that we don't know about?". I explain to him looking down at my plate suddenly finding it very interesting, “He was just a jackass, that's all”.

Blaise says giving our friends an amused look,"I don't think I'll ever fully understand this relationship”. Draco, however is staring at me with a troubled look in his eyes. He asks me averting his gaze to the floor glancing off to his left, "This is about Potter again, isn’t?”. I respond having half a mind to just make the food on his plate explode in his face, “Yes, this is about Harry. I can't believe you'd say such things to him. It's not because I don't explicitly ask you not to bother him that you can just go ahead and do things like that. You know how awful it makes me feel to see you say things like that to people I care about”. Without giving him the chance to react I tell our friends standing up from my seat, “I'm going to the Gryffindor table, you lot have fun”. 

With my head held high I walk to where Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting, feeling all the eyes in the Great Hall, including the teachers', on me as I'm doing so. I peck Harry's cheek from behind before sliding into the empty seat on his right side and saying in a cheery tone, “Hi hi, how's y going?". Harry doesn't even look up from his plate while Ron and Hermione both give me a weird look, Ron asking me, “Why aren't you with Malfoy?”. I tell him filling my new plate with food without caring about the stares and whispers coming from all sides, "I'm mad at him right now. Once he apologises I'll shower him with all my love and affection". Ron makes a face as he says, "That's so gross". I just give him a cheeky wink before getting back to my food. 

As I'm in the middle of a conversation with Ron about Quidditch two sixth year Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff from our year walk over to us and one of the Ravenclaw girls asks me, "Where did you get your hair done?". I tell her giving her a friendly smile, "A muggle hairdresser. You need to ask them to bleach your hair first and then dye it a pastel pink". The Hufflepuff girl asks me eyeing my hair curiously, "Can I just touch it so I can have a closer look?". I nod still smiling and let all three of them thread their fingers through my hair for a couple of seconds. 

Once they're back in their seats Dean Thomas calls over from his seat at the Gryffindor table, "You look great, Delacour! I really like the hair, lovely colour". One of the other Gryffindor boys adds to what Dean said, "Malfoy is one bloody lucky bloke. If him and his father didn't scare me so much, I'd try to take you out on a date". Fighting the urge to role my eyes I get back to my food and back to the conversation with Ron. 

Instead of talking about Quidditch again Ron tells me his eyes shooting across the Great Hall, "Literally everyone is staring at you. Every single girl wonders how the hell you got even more gorgeous over the summer and every guy is wondering if they should put Malfoy out of the game so they can take you out on a date". I tell my brother now rolling my eyes, "Shut it, Ronald. Not everyone is staring at me, and not all the boys are thinking about putting my bloody boyfriend out of the game so they can take me out". Before Ron can respond Dumbledore starts his speech. 

After that pink thing's speech Harry asks Hermione and I, "What's it mean?". I tell Harry having to fight the urge to pull out my wand and hex that toad face, "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts". Dumbledore sends us to our dormitories so I get up with the trio and walk with them out the Great Hall. As we're doing so I hear several compliments from around me, most of them about my hair of course, I just smile at them as a thank you. 

I catch up with my friends on the way to the dungeons and wrap my arms around Blaise's shoulders. He tells me leaning his head against mine and smiling brightly, "Hello, love. We've noticed everyone staring at the over dinner, Draco is extremely bothered by it. Especially when those Gryffindor boys started complimenting you, he kind of lost it". I tell Blaise rolling my eyes at my over-dramatic boyfriend, "That man is so insecure, it's insane". Blaise and I can't help but laugh at this, knowing that Draco is everything but insecure, expect when it comes down to our relationship for some reason. 


	7. A chat about this whole Potter business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Nyssa have a fight about a lot more than the usual things about Harry Potter.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

The moment we get into the Common Room Draco asks me, “Nyssa, can we talk upstairs please?". I nod and follow him upstairs to his dorm after handing Dalia over to Blaise to hold for me. I ask Draco once the door is shut behind us, “What is this about?”. He tells me looking like he already knows I’m about to get mad at whatever it is he’s about to say to me, “We really need to have a chat about this whole Potter business, it's just getting out of control”. I ask him baffled at what he is suggesting, “What exactly is getting out of control?”. He explains to me sitting down on his bed and racking his hands through his hair in frustration, “Everyone thinks you’re cheating on me with Potter, Nyssa”. 

I ask him in disbelief, "And you believe them?”. Draco tells me standing up from his bed and coming over to me again, “I’m sorry, Nyssa, but you know how I feel about it. Especially since you told me you spent the month of august with him in one house without being able to go out, I haven’t been able to stop thinking that he might have a certain fondness for you. It’s killing me, Nyssa! It’s killing me to know that bloody Saint-Potter has the possibility of having the one thing I have that he never did”. I tell Draco feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes, “He doesn’t have the possibility to have me the way you do, Draco. I’ve told you this before, Harry is not the one I’ve fallen in love with. Harry and I are friends, nothing more. I really wish you’d have more faith in me”. 

Draco wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer, cupping my cheek with his free hand. He tells me gazing into my eyes with an adoring look in his eyes, “My emotions have been all over the place the past few moths because I haven’t seen you all summer and the last time we saw each other wast exactly in a very happy setting. We’ll get to spend more time together thanks to our Prefect duties, I’m sure I’ll do better then”. I tell Draco pulling out of his grip, “I’m not sure I want to be a Prefect. I might tell Dumbledore to give it to Pansy or Daphne in a few days”. 

Draco’s anger is clear in his eyes at my confession and he asks me sounding more upset than really angry, “You don’t want to spend time with me? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”. I scoff before opening the door again and going back downstairs to the Common Room, hoping Draco gets the hint and leaves me alone. Unfortunately he doesn’t and follows me downstairs yelling behind me, “Nyssa, do not run away from me! We’re not done yet”. I yell back at him as now both of us are standing in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, “Yes, we are done! And if you don’t watch your tone and start talking to me like you should, that conversation will not be the only thing ending tonight”. 

Draco looks like he's ready to burst out in tears when he asks me, “You’re breaking up with me because bloody Potter has a crush on you and I'm not okay with him being so close to you?”. I once again yell at him, “No, I'm breaking up with you because you're being an ass and don't even realise how ridiculous you sound. I don't want to be a Prefect because it's not the right timing with everything that's going on right know. Our families are on two opposite sides of a War, Draco. Because of the bloody Ministry denying Voldemort's return, my brother has abandoned me and my family. My mother hasn't been sleeping decently and is always sad. My siblings and I aren't sure we're all going to make it through the year. There is too much happening for me to worry about something as mundane as Prefect duties. I don't want to have to end our relationship, but I will if you don't give me another choice. If you don't get your shit together, you can write Narcissa a letter tomorrow morning to tell her you were too much like your unhinged father to maintain a decent relationship with someone who's done everything she could to make things work and who would’ve done absolutely everything for you, purely because she loves you”. 

Draco looks down at the ground, looking like a puppy who just got kicked, and tells me in a whisper, "Don't talk about my father like that, Nyssa". He looks back up at me when I say, the hate I have for Lucius Malfoy readable on my face, "Your father is a Death Eater. He is a vile, ruthless, evil murderer who takes joy in the pain of others. I'll talk any way I want about anyone who supports that lunatic of a Voldemort. I honestly cannot believe you are still trying so bloody hard to please someone like that. You better grow up, Draco, before he forces you into the same vicious life, because I will not be there to pick up the pieces when you fall apart after Voldemort decides to kick you to the curb". Every single time I say the name of the most feared wizard of our time, everyone in the Common Room flinches. 

For the first time since I met Draco, I see real anger in his eyes, anger that is turned to me. He growls out his hands balling into fists at his sides, "You have no idea what you are talking about". I can't help but scoff in disbelief. I ask Draco trying to keep my magic under control so I don't accidentally blow something, or someone, up, but I'm sure everyone feels it either way, "I don't know what I'm talking about? Really? So I'm not the one who has been spending her entire summer trying to keep our only hope alive? And I'm also not the one who has been doing nothing but attempt to keep Voldemort from gaining more power than he already has? Are you sure that you're not the one who has no idea what he's talking about?". This time Draco doesn't answer, he just unclenches his first and looks down at the ground. 

Blaise tells us looking extremely uncomfortable, just like everyone else in the Common Room, "Um... maybe you two should go back upstairs to the dormitory to continue that conversation". I take Dalia from Blaise's hands and tuck her under my arm as I tell him, "No, I'm going to bed. I have no need to talk anymore to anyone who supports Voldemort". Adrian suddenly yells out at me, "Woman, stop saying his name! Be like everyone else and call him You-Know-Who, for the love of Merlin! It's already bad enough sodding Potter says his name, we don't need you to do that as well". I merely role my eyes and then stomp up the stairs, not giving Draco another glance. 

In the fifth year girls' dorm, I set Dalia down on my bed and I let her sniff around to become used to the new environment, I then start unpacking my stuff, figuring I have nothing better to do and it'll keep me from crying my eyes out over the fight Draco and I just had. It, of course, doesn't take long for Pansy and Daphne to come upstairs. They sit down on my bed, Pansy picking Dalia up to set her in her lap. 

Daphne asks me both of them looking at me expectantly, "You going to tell us what's gotten your wand in a knot or are you just going to keep pretending like everything's fine?". I tell them unpacking all of my schoolbooks and putting them in their place, "There's nothing to talk about. You heard what I said, you saw Draco's reaction to it. He believes that I'm cheating on him with Harry. He's annoyed that I wasn't able to write to him this summer, even though I explained to him before the holidays that I had no idea what my summer was going to be like, that I wasn't even sure I'd survive the summer". Pansy tells me sounding shocked, "Now you're just being dramatic". I explain to them still working on putting my school books away, "Unfortunately not. My family is very much involved in trying to keep Voldemort, stop flinching, it's getting ridiculous, from gaining more power. Death Eaters know this, of course, they know who is involved and they know what we are trying to do. If my parents hadn't kept me locked up all summer in a high security safe house protected by the Fidelius Charm, I wouldn't have made it past two weeks out of this castle". 

That's when Tracey suddenly walks in. She tells me sitting down on her own bed and taking her shoes off, "Draco is downstairs in the Common Room and he is rather distraught by what happened. Thought you should know. The guy really does love you, Nyssa. I don't understand why you keep putting Potter first, not like he's worth it". I tell Tracey now putting my clothes away, "I really don't care whether you understand it or not, Tracy, no offence. Draco should trust me, and he should know me enough by now to know that I wouldn't cheat on him, especially with Harry. He's a family friend, and he's great to spend time with. He's a dear friend and I care for him, but Draco should know that doesn't mean there is something more going on between us than just that. Besides, I'm not putting anyone first. I'm just not going to give either of them up for the other. Harry knows this and has no real problem with Draco anymore. Draco, on the other hand, is being a git about it". Tracey just smiles saying, "Maybe you should tell Draco what you friendship is like with Potter, I've never seen him like he is now. He nearly burst out in tears as he watched you go up the stairs". 

I let myself drop on to my bed and lean my head on Pansy's shoulder, now feeling bad about our fight. I tell the three girls, "I have tried time and time again to make it clear to him, he just doesn't seem to want to understand it. Last year, after the Second Task, I found Draco in the Great Hall saying he wished Harry would’ve died in the lake. Naturally I got mad at him and put a Lip-Lock jinx on him. He was brought to Snape’s office, where I was as well. I explained to him for several minutes why it’s always him and why it’ll always be him and yet he acts like this”. . Daphne asks me sounding more concerned than I expected her to be, "Are you really thinking about breaking up with him?". I tell her lifting my head off Pansy's shoulder so I can look at Daphne, "I don't know, honestly. I love him, of course, but he's just so different now. I don't know if that's because he's spent so much time around his father again or if there's something else going on, but he's changed. The way he got genuinely angry with me in the Common Room, that's never happened before, and just because I told him exactly what I think about his father. He's being unreasonable". 

Tracey looked like she was about to say something but gets cut off by a knock on the door. The knock is followed by Blaise's face appearing through the slightly ajar door, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. He tells us opening the door a bit more and revealing Draco standing behind him, "Okay so, I'm not happy with what just happened. Things were said, and with how stubborn both of these are, I see it as my obligation as being their best friend to make sure they talk". He drags Draco forward and tells Daphne, Pansy and Tracy, "We'll be leaving these two alone and only when they sorted it out, we'll let them back out of this room". The girls get up and leave before either of us can say anything, Pansy leaving Dalia on my bed. The three girls give me encouraging smiles before they close the door behind them and I hear the lock closing, Draco and I now alone again.

Knowing how stubborn he is, I make the first move. I pet the space next to me on my bed for him to sit down. He does so and I tell him setting Dalia down in my lap to pet her gently, "I know it wasn't easy not hearing from me all summer long and I understand you felt like I was choosing Harry over you. I just want you to know that all I could think about when I was in that house was you, no matter if I was around Harry or not. He is nice to spend time with and he always makes me feel better, but he is first and foremost my brother's best friend. If any Weasley is going to marry him, it's either Ron or Ginny". Draco can't help but crack a small smile before I continue saying, "Then, this whole Prefect business. I don't want to be a Prefect, not because I don't want to spend time with you, but because there is currently so much going on in my life. With our O.W.L.'s being this year and all the crap going on with my family, I just don't think I'll be the best fit to be a Prefect". 

Draco then looks up at me, his eyes glossy from the tears that are threatening to fall. He tells me trying to smile his way through his tears, "I'm sorry I got angry with you. I just... I don't do well with Harry getting your attention. I know he's just a friend, but I can't help but think Harry wants more than just friendship. I don't like the way he looks at you, friends aren't supposed to look at friends that way". I break him off by saying, "Don't say that, I mean it. It doesn't matter what Harry feels, even though he most certainly doesn't see me like that, as long as I don't feel anything for him, I don't want to hear another word about it". 

Draco merely nods before telling me once again, "I really am sorry, baby". He looks off to his left and bites his lip nervously before telling me, "I didn't know what came over me. I just hope you realise how it makes me feel when you have a go at my father like that. It doesn't matter how terrible you think he is, he's still my father, despite everything you think he has done". It takes me all of my self-control not to once again tell him exactly what I think about his father. Instead, I let out a sigh and wrap my arm around his shoulder to pull him closer. He slumps forward into my chest and I tell him gently scratching his head with my nails, "How about we make a deal? I'll stop talking about your father that way, if you stop speaking nonsense about Harry seeing me as more than a friend. How does that sound?". Draco simply nods in response and tells me slightly pushing his head into my hand, "As long as you don't stop doing that, it feels wonderful". I let out a short giggle at how adorable he is, but continue gently scratching his head.


	8. DADA with Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Umbridge's first day as a Hogwarts professor, and her first class with the fifth years is a disaster. Seems like Nyssa is taking advantage of the wandless magic skills she obtained during her private classes with Snape.

Nyssa p.o.v. ;

Draco and I are on our way to our first Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco asks me as we sit down at our usual desk in the DADA classroom, "Why have you been so moody all day? Something got your wand in a knot?". I tell him taking all my stuff for class out of my bag, "I just loathe this woman. She really works on my nerves. The outfit, the voice, the face, all give me enough reason not to like her. And then that speech, it's not okay that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts just because Fudge doesn't want to accept the truth. If she dares to piss me off, I'll 'accidentally' stun her straight back to the Ministry. Mark my words, baby, the curse will continue". Of course Draco knows what I'm talking about, the curse revolving around the DADA post being notorious within these castle walls. No DADA professor lasts longer than a year, and I'm confident that Umbridge will not be the one to break it. 

We turn around when we hear that annoying cough this woman seems to enjoy doing way too much. I'm met with the face of that pink toad and I can't help but slip into her mind, not really meaning to but her mind is just way too open not to. A smirk starts playing across my features when I find a memory of her talking to Dumbledore, our Headmaster's exact words being, "Ms. Delacour is one of our best students, if not the best. Along with Hermione Granger from Gryffindor house, she's undoubtedly the brightest witch of this time, even at this age. But I must warn you, it's in your best interest to have her on your good side, because if not, no rule or law will keep her from making it clear to you that she doesn't like you. She is a bright, young woman, but extremely cunning. It's not always clear why the Sorting Hat puts people in a certain house, but in Ms. Delacour's case, there is no doubt. There is a reason why she was put in Slytherin and why her House sees her as their unofficial leader. People listen to her, she can be very... persuasive if needed. Be careful with that one, professor, she is not an easy one". I'm fairly certain Dumbledore told her all these things about me to scare her. Even if she doesn't show it, as a Legilimens it's easy to see that it worked. 

It doesn't take long for this woman to show her true colours, and I whisper over to Draco, "See! She is not even letting us use our wand. What kind of a professor is that?". He just smiles over at me and quickly grabs my hand to gently squeeze it in reassurance, clearly already sensing I'll be working myself up about this woman being here. Not long after, we're all supposed to be reading a chapter in our textbook. Emphasise on 'supposed to', because I sure am not reading. I'm looking at Umbridge, the fact that I've grown up with two pranksters like Fred and George shining through in my personality right about now. 

Draco asks me in a hushed voice, "Nyssa, you're not about to do something stupid, are you? Why does your face look like your thinking of doing something that's not allowed?". I tell Draco seeing Umbridge reaching over to her ink pot with her quill, "I'm about to once you stop talking. I can finally show off all the things I've learned growing with my twin brothers, and it's about to be fun". Right as her quill dips in the ink, the small pot explodes into her face, the classroom erupting in laughter. I, however, simply smirk at Umbridge, loving the look of horror on her face. 

She quickly stands up from her seat, eyes going over the students to check if any of them have their wand out and she asks, "Okay, who did this?". Her eyes fall on me and I'm sure that the moment she sees the expression on my face, she has made her mind up about who did it, not that she is wrong. She gives a wave of her wand, which might have removed the ink from her face and hair, but her pink dress, jacket and matching hat are most certainly ruined by the blue liquid. 

Umbridge comes to a stop right in front of our desk and tells me, "Stand up, Ms. Delacour". I do as said and come to eye level with her. Well, sort of, because of my heels, and because I'm just a lot taller than this tiny woman, it's not really eye level, but close enough I suppose. She asks me clearly searching for my wand, "Where is your wand? I know you did this. Where is it?". I cross my arms over my chest and tell her a frosty tone in my voice, "In my bag, professor. You'll find my wand in its usual, separate compartment in my bag. In a black, silk bag to protect it incase one of my ink pots would...". I have a really hard time stifling my laughter as I finish my sentence, "Incase one of my ink pots would explode. Wouldn't want my wand to be ruined, now would I?". 

Knowing she'll want me prove it, I pick my bag up and set it on the table, giving Umbridge the chance to look inside of it, my eyebrow raising in a silent challenge, daring her to open it, knowing damn well she'll open the bag and find my wand inside. Just like I thought, she opens my school bag and I smirk in victory the moment I see her face as she sees that my wand is indeed exactly where I said it'd be. 

She then turns to Draco and he knows what she wants in an instant. He picks his bag up and sets it on the table, opening it for her to show that also his wand is safely put away in his bag, thanks to me also in a small bag to protect it. Umbridge shifts her attention back to me as she tells me clear that the strong dislike I feel for her is mutual, "We are going to see your Head of House right now". I tell her my smirk not leaving my face, "Sure, let's go see professor Snape. I'm sure he'll be able to shed some light on the situation for you". Not taking my eyes off of me she tells the other students, "Class is dismissed. Mr. Potter, I want to see you in my office at 5". 

I see everyone give me grateful smiles, some even waving, for getting them out of this class, as I put my stuff back in my bag and follow that woman out into the corridor and to Snape's office. Once there Snape motions for me to sit down on the couch where I always sit, a steaming hot cuppa of my favourite tea floating towards me. Umbridge tells Snape still glaring at me as if I just murdered Fudge, "Ms. Delacour made an ink pot explode in my face". Snape is clearly trying to conceal the smile of delight from playing across his features when he tells her sounding amused to anyone who knows him, "I can see that". 

Snape's eyes meet mine and I can't help but burst out in laughter, nearly spitting my sip of tea out. Snape asks me already knowing the answer, "Why are you laughing, Ms Delacour? That is a very serious thing you've just been accused of". I tell Snape once I've regained my composure, "My apologies, professor Snape. It's just amusing to me that professor Umbridge is so sure that I did this, seeing as neither me nor the person sitting next to me had our wand out. You can check my wand for the last spell it performed, you'll see that it was the Levitation Charm. I used it to keep the small mirror I usually keep in my school bag up in the air so I could apply my makeup. Draco's last spell was the Summoning Charm. He had forgotten something in his dorm and we were already almost late to class so he just summoned it instead of going to get it. Feel free to check, professor". 

Snape gives me one of his rare amused smiles before telling both me and Umbridge, "That sounds like a plan. Let's take a look at your wand". I take my wand out of my bag and hand it over to Umbridge telling her sounding as serious as possible, "Don't break it, Umbridge. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy won't be thrilled hearing a Ministry official broke his future daughter-in-law's wand. And I asure you, he will hear about it". She looks towards Snape, as if seeking his help to get me to like her. Snape merely raises his brow at her in confirmation of what I just said, making her know he doesn't exactly like her either. 

When she gets the confirmation that the last spell I performed is the exact spell I told her it'd be she looks as white as the Bloody Baron. I yank my wand out of her hand and tuck it away in my robes. I turn to Snape and tell him picking my bag up and holding it in my arms, "I'm assuming there is nothing else you need. I would like to return to my boyfriend and my cat I had to leave with him because I was falsely accused of something". I spin on my heel and march straight out of the room. 

I find Draco and our friends in front of the door of our next class, just like the rest of the Slytherin fifth years. I fall in to Draco's embrace as he holds his arms out to me. I look around to see where Dalia is, seeing her in Blaise's arms happily purring. Daphne asks me seeing the satisfied smile on my face, "Why do you look so happy? Didn't you get detention?". I tell them giggling, "No, she checked my wand for its last spell, and that was the Levitation Charm. She has no way of proving that I did it, she had no other option but to let me go". Blaise asks handing Dalia back to me, "How did you do it?". I simply wink at Blaise, letting everyone know that I won't be telling them any time soon, but that it won't be the last time, either, that something like this will happen to Umbridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Okay, so, I'm aware that the way Nyssa talks to and thinks about Umbridge is very extreme. This is to set the tone for the rest of her fifth year. I won't give anything away yet, but just so you know, while Nyssa is not making it easy for Umbridge, Umbridge won't make it easy for Nyssa. 
> 
> And I kind of also just want to bash that woman for how terrible she is :)
> 
> Hope you all still enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!


	9. Keeper training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Nyssa have a heart to heart after she helps him with his Keeper training for try-outs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I got the idea for the first part of this chapter from a post on Instagram and thought it'd be fun to put my own spin on it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Nyssa p.o.v.:

All fifth years are sitting in the Great Hall, most doing their homework. At the Slytherin table, however, laughter erupts every once in a while, mostly from our small group of friends, and since it's Snape making sure we behave, we can just do what we want. Draco and l are, as usual, leaning against each other, Draco kissing my head from time to time.

Blaise asks me for the thousandth time since it happened, “Okay, how did you make the ink explode if you didn't have your wand out?". I give Blaise the answer I always do, although this time I'm also laughing as I tell him, "Not telling you, hun. It's a special skill Snape taught me". Blaise scoffs before getting back to his work, just like every other time he is annoyed that I'm not telling him how I did it. Draco asks me watching Snape strut by the Gryffindor table, "How many other things did he teach you?". I look up at him and just smile innocently, making Draco laugh affectionately before leaning down to give me a kiss. 

About twenty minutes later, once Snape has left the Hall and is replaced with professor Binns, we hear Ron yell from at the Gryffindor table as he stands up so everyone can see him, "Oi, does anyone know another word for perfection?". I yell back at him looking up from my book for just a second, "Draco Malfoy!". The entire Hall erupts into laughter, not only at my response, but also at the look of disgust coming over Ron's face. George tells Ron loud enough so everyone can hear him, "You asked for that one, brother dear". Once again, everyone starts laughing and I can't help but throw my brother a smirk, knowing damn well I'm making him really uncomfortable. 

After things have quieted down again, Draco asks me looking down at me with a happy shimmer in his eyes, "I'm a synonym for perfection, am I?". I respond with a teasing tone in my voice accompanied with a wink, "You'll have to work on it, baby". He tells me winking back, "I know". I swing my legs over his so I'm pretty much sitting in his lap and so I can kiss him. Professor Binns' voice beams through the Hall, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Delacour, please refrain from doing that. Wait till you're in the Common Room. Next time points will be deducted, let this be a warning". Both Draco and I laugh before getting back to our work. 

At the end of the day, about an hour after dinner and after my friends and I have changed out of our robes and into normal clothes, I see Ron slip out of the castle with his new broom. I tell my friends pulling out of Draco's embrace, "I have to go do something, I'll see you guys later". I don't wait for an answer from them before I leave the Entrance Hall and follow Ron down to the Quidditch pitch. I ask Ron finally catching up to him, "Watcha up to?". He nearly jumps out of his skin and he was ready to reach for his wand when he sees it's just me. He tells me his face going red from embarrassment, "I was just going to fly". I ask my twin brother trying my best to keep the amusement out of my voice, "Are you practising for the Keeper try-outs this Friday?". 

When Ron doesn't respond I summon my own broom to me and tell him as it zooms into my outstretched hand, "How about I help you? Hard to practise on your own, isn't it?". His face lights up and he tells me as we continue our path to down to the pitch, "Thank you, Nyss. I thought you'd make fun of me". I tell him smiling, "Of course I wouldn't. I think it was about time for you to try out for the team. I thought being friends with Harry would've meant you'd get on the team in our third year". Ron tells me looking down at the ground nervously, "I'm not sure I'm good enough. Especially since you joined the Slytherin Team, the standard for Keeper has gotten impossibly high. No one wants to loose to Slytherin so we have to have a Keeper like Oliver Wood, he was great, not as great as you, but he was great. I'm just not as good". I tell Ron hooking my arm into his as an attempt to console my brother, "That's not true. I'm sure you're just lacking confidence and not skill. With brothers like Fred and George, you already have the reflexes and you've learned how to think quick. That's mainly what you need as a Keeper. The rest is really just confidence. If you don't tell yourself that you're a good Keeper, you won't be". 

Ron and I are soon up in the air, me having a Quaffle under my arm. I tell Ron as we fly over to the goalposts, "We'll try some shots out that are often used in Quidditch. Of course it won't be easy because I'm alone, but we'll manage". He shoots me a grateful smile before he gets in position and I fly over to the other side of the pitch. Without giving Ron a warning I shoot towards the goalposts, determent to not make it easy for Ron. 

The first 10 shots I take, Ron barely even makes an effort to catch the Quaffle. I let out a sigh and tell Ron hovering next to him, "You have to at least try, Ronald. You don't even make an effort. You have to believe you can catch it. As a Keeper, it's your responsibility to make sure the score stays as low as possible so you Seeker can catch the Snitch and you can win. The Seeker is always seen as the star of the game, but really it's the Keeper. The game depends on you as much as it does on your Seeker. Now, we're going to try this again. Each time you don't try, I'm throwing a jinx at you". He asks me sounding worried, "And what if I don't catch it?". I respond smiling, "Nothing. All you have to do is pick a hoop and at least make an attempt to keep me from scoring. If not, and you keep looking like you're in Potions and have no idea what's going on, then I'll jinx you". 

From then on, Ron does a lot better. By the time curfew nears, Ron and I descend back to the ground again. I tell him holding my hand up for a high-five, "Good job, brother". He gives me the high-five and then pulls me into a hug. Taken back by the sudden gesture of affection from my not so affectionate brother, I ask him hesitantly hugging back, "What is that for?". He mumbles quietly, "For helping me out. I didn't want to tell anyone, they'd all make fun of me. Thank you for not doing that". He pulls away again and I see he has tears in his eyes. 

I ask Ron suddenly worried, "Why are you crying?". He wipes away the tears with his sleeve and tells me as we start our way back up to the castle, "Just, with the War going on, I realised how terrible I was to you when we were kids. I couldn't imagine having to go through all of this without you. I'm really glad I have you". I ask him teasingly bumping my shoulder into his, which is our usual way of showing affection, "Ronald Weasley, are you going soft on me?”. He tells me laughing, “A war can do strange things to people”. I can't help but respond also laughing, “I can see that“. 

Back inside the castle I walk straight to the Slytherin Common Room. I sit down next to Draco and sigh happily when he wraps his arms around me to pull me closer to him. He asks me planting a kiss a top my head, "Did you have fun flying?". I look up at him in surprise so he quickly explains to me, “You left so suddenly so I was worried. I saw you walking to the pitch and thought it'd be fun to watch you fly. I left a few minutes later, figured you didn't want people watching”. I smile softly, finding it very sweet, and cover his face in kisses, ending with a decent snog on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, everyone. Let’s hope this one is better than the previous one. I hope everyone stayed safe over the holidays and is still healthy and well. 
> 
> Good luck to all of you in 2021


	10. Sturgis Podmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens learn about the Order of the Phoenix member being sentenced to Azkaban. The Gryffindors have their first training with their new Keeper. Draco and Nyssa talk about what Nyssa will do regarding her Prefect duties.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Draco and I are sitting at breakfast Saturday morning, our friends yet to show. He asks me wrapping an arm around me and pulling me closer to him, "Fancy going for a fly later?". I tell Draco looking up at him, "We can't, Gryffindor booked the pitch today. I suppose we could go for a fly after they're done". He smiles happily and leans down to kiss me before we get back to our breakfast, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders, as if to make sure there isn't too much distance between us as we eat. 

Not long after, our friends join us. When the mail comes sweeping in Draco hands me the Daily Prophet, as he always does when it arrives over breakfast. I open it to an article about Sirius and my eyes widen. I ask Draco not looking up from the Prophet, "Didn't you say your father thought he saw Sirius Black at Kings Cross?". Draco merely hums before going back to the letter Narcissa sent. I continue reading the article and role my eyes when it comes to the same old story of how dangerous he is and what he's done. Then I stumble across an article about Sturgis Podmore. I tell my friends standing up from my seat, the Prophet clutched tightly in my hand, "I have to talk to Harry". 

At the Gryffindor Table, I sit down next to Ron, opposite from Harry and Hermione. I ask them seeing Hermione's Prophet in her hands, "Did you guys see that article about the trespassing at the Ministry?". They shake their heads so I show them the article. I give them a minute to read it and Ron says once they're done, "Sturgis Podmore. He’s that bloke who looks like his head’s been thatched, isn’t he? He’s one of the Ord—”. I slap his arm as I scold him, "Shh, not here, moron". Hermione is glancing around us, terrified someone heard us. 

Harry says in a whisper, "Six months in Azkaban! Just for trying to get through a door!". I tell Harry having to fight the urge to role my eyes and also slap him, “Don’t be silly, it wasn’t just for trying to get through a door. What on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o’clock in the morning anyway?”. Ron asks quietly, "D’you reckon he was doing something for the Order?”. Harry responds talking slowly as if he is thinking about every word as he says it, "“Wait a moment... Sturgis was supposed to come and see us off, remember?”. I just nod while Ron and Hermione are just looking at him, clearly not following. 

I tell Harry also respond to the question I know Ron and Hermione are silently asking themselves, "“Yeah, he was supposed to be part of our guard going to King’s Cross, remember? And Moody was all annoyed because he didn’t turn up; so he couldn’t have been on a job for them, could he?”. Hermione asks now also following, "Well, maybe they didn’t expect him to get caught?". Ron suddenly exclaims probably just a bit too exited, “It could be a frame-up!”. At both my and Hermione's threatening look he drops his voice before continuing, “No - listen. The Ministry suspects he’s one of Dumbledore’s lot so - I dunno - they lured him to the Ministry, and he wasn’t trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they’ve just made something up to get him!”. 

I tell my brother after seeing the doubtful look on Harry's face, "Do you know, I wouldn’t be at all surprised if that were true”. Both Hermione and I fold our newspapers up, all four of us deep in thought. Once they start talking about homework I make my way back to the Slytherin table. Blaise asks all of my friends looking at me, "Everything okay?". I explain to them handing the Prophet over to Draco again, "Not really, a family friend was arrested and sentenced to six months in Azkaban. I just wanted to see if they knew anything about it, is all". Draco asks me looking at the article in the Prophet, "You guys know Sturgis Podmore?". I explain to him leaning into his side, "Yeah, we do. He's a good friend, he came over a lot to the house. It just comes as a bit of a shock that he got arrested, definitely since he's not the type of guy to break in somewhere". Draco wraps his arm around me as he says, "Don't worry about it too much, baby". 

A bit later in the day Adrian runs up to us as we're sitting outside, enjoying the last bit of warm summer air. He tells Draco and I laughing, "The Gryffindor Team is training for the first time with their new Keeper. It's Weasley! You guys have to come watch". Draco shoots me a worried glance, obviously worried about what will happen when Slytherins show up to the training. Either way, he tells Adrian getting up from the ground, pulling me with him, "Sounds good, lets go". He practically has to drag me to the Quidditch pitch. I tell Draco as we're following the rest of the Slytherin Team up the stairs of the stand, "Draco, I don't want to do this. Especially since I know you're going to insult him. He's my brother Draco, I don't want to watch that". Draco stops on the stairs and tells me pulling me closer to him by his arms around my waist, "I'm not going to say a single word about him, promise. We'll just watch. If it really gets too hard, we'll leave, make up some sort of excuse". I smile thankfully and gently kiss him before we continue our way up to the stand. 

For what must be at least 30 minutes, the Slytherins roar with laughter every single time Ron makes a mistake. I turn my back on my friends and run down to the field. I yell up at Ron, "Ronald, get down here! We have to have a chat!". His face goes even pinker than it already was as he descents to the ground. He steps off his broom and walks over to me asking, "What do you want?". I tell Ron crossing my arms over my chest, "Think about our practise together, Ronald. You have to believe you're good in order to be good. Don't let them psych you out with their jabs and laughter, it's exactly what they want. You watch the Quaffle, not the player. It doesn't matter who has the Quaffle in hand, you keep your eyes glued to it. The moment it is throw at you, you pick a goal post. If it's wrong, too bad, but you have a 1/3 chance to get the right one. You can do this, Ronald, you just have to believe in yourself". He pulls me into a quick hug before mounding his broom again and going back to his goal posts. 

I stay on the ground, stepping off the field and on to the sidelines, just incase Ron would need another pep talk. Unfortunately, of fortunately, depends on how you look at it, training soon ends because of Katie's nose bleed and the Gryffindors go to the changing rooms. I wait for Draco to make it down again and once he does I grab his hand, dragging him back to the castle before any of the other Slytherins make it down. Draco asks me as we walk through a deserted part of the grounds, "Are you mad?". I tell Draco trying my best not to let the tears fall I feel prickling behind my eyes, "Not mad, baby, just upset. It hurts to see the way the different Houses treat each other. It makes it so complicated for me". He does nothing but smile gently at me and pulling me closer to him again, gently kissing my neck in a way to comfort me. 

We sit down on a set of stairs, still in the deserted part of the grounds, still snuggled up together. Draco asks me tracing random patters on my hipbone, "Have you decided what you're going to do with the whole Prefect thing?". I tell Draco slightly pulling away from him so I can look up at his face, "Yes, I have. I'm going to be a Prefect, for this year only. I want to see what it's like, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. If this year is not too bad, I'll still be Prefect next year, if not, I'll focus more on something else". Draco smiles down at me and leans down to kiss me gently, it soon turning into a barely decent snog to have in public, even if this part of the castle is so deserted. 


	11. Your Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa earns herself a new nickname, something Draco has apparently been calling her for years.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

I’m walking towards the library when a random seventh year tells me grinning, “Good morning, Your Majesty”. I can’t ask him about it since he runs away before I can. The entire way to the library all I can think about is what he called me. The nickname ‘Your Majesty’ is what Draco calls me when I tell him what to do. I’m supposed to be meeting him right now so I hope I remember to ask him about it.

Draco asks the moment I sit down next to him at our usual table, “Why do you look so troubled?”. I explain to him as he gently kisses my cheek, “This seventh year just called me ‘Your Majesty’. It’s really weird because only you call me that”. Draco tells me smiling sheepishly, “I’m afraid some Ravenclaws recently gave you a new nickname”. At the questioning look I give him in response Draco explains to me clearly having a difficult time keeping his laugh in, “After all the discussions and whatnot that have occurred between you and Umbridge, some Ravenclaws from our year started calling you ‘The Ice-Queen’. The ‘Your Majesty’ is a variation of that, I think”. 

I ask Draco dropping my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, “How many people are calling me that?”. Draco tells me his hand finding mine under the table, “I’m pretty sure entire Ravenclaw House does, but you know everyone else will soon follow”. I groan out in frustration but also still feeling embarrassed as I let my head drop on to the table, Draco having the time of his life if his laugh indicates anything. He tells me gently stroking my back, "We really should get started on this Transfiguration essay. McGonaggall will kill us if we don't finish it". I take my head off the table and tell him opening my Transfiguration book, "I don't even understand why she has to give us so much homework. I mean, I know this is our OWL year, but this is ridiculous". Draco simply laughs at me before we get to our essay. 

Later that day, at dinner, Hermione approaches the Slytherin table, getting threatening looks from everyone at the table. I tell my Housemates standing up from my seat and walking over to her, "Stop looking at her like that unless you want to find out what one of my Stinging-Hexes feels like". They all quickly look down at their plates again and I ask Hermione quietly, "What are you doing here?". She explains to me nervously looking at the Slytherins, "We were actually wondering if you'd want to spend our first Hogsmeade visit with us. There are some things we'd like to discuss with you, regarding Umbridge". I tell her giving her a suspicious look, "Okay, we'll meet in the Entrance Hall right after breakfast, then?". She nods and then quickly leaves again, back to the Gryffindor table. 

I sit down next to Draco again and he asks me his arm wrapping around me right away, "Everything alright?". I tell him smiling softly, "Yeah, she just wanted to ask me if I'd fancy spending our Hogsmeade visit with them. I hope that's okay". He gently kisses my head as he mumbles, "Of course". I happily snuggle in to his side as I continue eating, earning laughs from our friends. 

After dinner I make my way to Snape's office while the others go to the Common Room. I ask Snape sitting down in my usual spot in his office, "How are you doing, professor?". Snape looks up from the essays he was working on and tells me a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I think we are at a stage where you can call me Severus during these moments, Ms. Delacour". I tell Snape also smiling, tucking my knees up on the couch, "Then the same counts for you, Severus". He shakes his head in amusement and looks down again. I ask him as a cup of tea floats towards me, "Do you need help with the essays you're grading?". Snape looks up again and tells me as a stack of parchment roles come my way, "That would be appreciated, yes. It's for the second years so I'm sure you'll be able to grade it just fine". 

As I'm grading an essay I suddenly ask Snape, knowing deep down that I probably shouldn't ask it, "Severus, would you have joined Dumbledore if the circumstances were different?". He stops writing but doesn't look up at me. He then starts writing again as he tells me, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean". I explain to him getting up from the couch and walking over to his desk, sitting down in one of the chairs set in front of it, "Your memory of when you asked Dumbledore to hide Lily, James and Harry, I saw it last year. You asked professor Dumbledore to hide the Order of the Phoenix members because you knew Lily was in danger. Dumbledore asked for something in return: you had to become a spy for the Order. Would you have done that if Lily wasn't in danger?". 

Snape puts his quill down and tells me crossing his arms over his chest, "You need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. No one can know about any of this. It's for not just my safety, but for Potter's safety as well. Understood?". I simply nod in response and Snape tells me uncrossing his arms, "The chances that I would've switched sides would've been very small if it weren't for Lily. I was an outcast at school and the only people who actually talked to me without insulting me were children of Death Eaters. They got me in to the Dark Arts even more than I already was at that young age. When James Potter started dating Lily and she wasn't talking to me anymore, something snapped inside of me. I became a Death Eater and did unspeakable things. But at the end of the day, the woman I loved was in danger and I had to do something about it, so I went to the one man who I knew could help me. Yes, I had to do something in return, and I did. I know that I made a mistake, but I've payed for it dearly. I hope you understand that". 

I ask him leaning back in the chair, "So you wouldn't have done all of this if it weren't for her?". He merely shakes his head and I continue saying, "You felt wronged by the Dark side and that's why you switched sides". Once again all he does is nod. He tells me after a few moments of silence, "I hope you understand that I'm a changed man now, Nyssa. I was a teenager when I did all these things and I now realise how stupid it was. I certainly hope you don't think any less of me now that you know this". I explain to Snape walking back over to my couch, "I trust you, that's not going to change easily. I was just curious, is all. I'm glad I know now, it helps me understand you better if I'm being honest". He gives me a rare, unguarded, genuine smile before the both of us get back to grading our papers. 

Right before curfew I leave Snape's office and walk towards the Common Room. On my way there I run into Peeves. I ask him as he floats next to me, "Up to something, Peeves?". He tells me cackling loudly, "Oh yes, thinking about that pink troll that's been walking around the castle. You know, I really don't like her, she takes away all the fun in the castle. Maybe I should do something about it". I grin up at Peeves and tell him seeing him look down at me with big interest, "Why don't you do something about the ridiculous amount of cat pictures in her office? And while you're at it, Fudge's picture needs an upgrade too". Peeves laughs again before telling me as we reach the portrait hole of the Slytherin Common Room, "Goodnight, Nyssa Delacour. It was a pleasure doing business with you". I respond giggling to myself, "Goodnight Peeves. I always thought you were a fantastic ghost". Peeves quickly floats away and I make my way into the Common Room. 

I'm still giggling when I sit down in Draco's lap, who is still sitting around with our friends, talking about stuff. They all look my way and Blaise asks me, "What did you do this time?". I tell them trying to contain my giggles, "Just had a lovely conversation with Peeves". I don't say much more than that and the others give up on it. I snuggle closer into Draco's chest and ask him planting my face in the crook of his neck, "You're sure you don’t mind me spending our visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Hermione, Ron and Harry?". He tells me as I start gently kissing his neck, "No, of course not, they're your friends after all. I do hope we'll at least get some time together in the village, even if it's just for an hour or so". I tell him moving my kisses up his jaw, "Of course, I'll find you later in the day". He quietly groans when I start sucking on a particular sensitive spot on his neck. 

Blaise yells out at us when he sees what I'm doing, "Get a room, you two!". Both Draco and I laugh, but do as he says. Draco grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs to his dorm room. I lock the door and drop my bag by his bed before pushing him down on it. I climb into his lap and he immediately starts snogging me, pulling me as close to him as humanly possible. 


	12. Hog's Head Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione and Ron tell a few Hogwarts students about their plan to teach DADA outside of the classes. Also Nyssa is present, much to the other students' dismay.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

I met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall and we're now making our way down to the village together. Ron asks me smiling teasingly, "Malfoy didn't mind having to give up a lovely day with his girlfriend?". I tell my brother ignoring the fact that he asked it to rile me up, "No, he didn't actually. I do have to meet him later in the day, we want to spend a bit of time together today". Hermione explains to me after looking around to be sure no one else was around, "That's okay, there was actually a reason why we wanted you here today, it'll only take an hour or two". I tell them laughing silently, "I figured. Now, tell me what this reason is". Ron tells me as I link my arm through his to give me some support with the heels I'm wearing, "We are getting worried about the lack of new stuff we're learning in DADA class. We want Harry to teach us and some other students properly so we can defend ourselves incase any of You-Know-Who's supporters want to harm us". I tell them smiling at Harry, "That's a good idea, actually. We really need someone else besides that troll with a bow to teach us".

Inside the Hog's Head Inn we meet up with a bunch of Gryffindors but also a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are present. Anthony Goldstein asks when he sees me sitting down with the trio, "What is she doing here?". I tell him just taking my jacket off and not paying much attention to the looks of distain on some of the other students' faces, "Hermione approached me last night. She told me what they were planning and I think it's a good idea. I'm sure that you know that I, from all people, really don't like that pink troll. Or have you not heard about the stories, Goldstein?". He looks down at the ground, knowing he has nothing to say against what that. 

Hermione stands up from her seat and says sounding a bit nervous, "Uhm, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts". One of the students asks her in an accusing tone, "Why?". Ron tells him obviously annoyed by the ignorance, "Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot". That same boy responds in the same tone, "So he says". I tell him not bothering to fight the urge to role my eyes, "So Dumbledore says". He is clearly in the mood to pick a fight since he says once again sounding accusing, "So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?". For a second no one says anything, till another boy tells us, "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed". 

Harry and I share knowing looks, he clearly being over all the questions already. Harry sighs and gets up as he tells them, "I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now". He then turns to Hermione and continues his voice softer, "Come on, Hermione. they're just here because they think I'm some freak". She wants to say something but is stopped by Luna Lovegood asking, "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?". Harry looks apprehensive about answering that so Hermione answers in his place, "Yes. I've seen it". Dean Thomas from Gryffindor House tells Harry sounding very impressed, "Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that". Then Neville adds to what Hermione said, "And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office". Ron says knowing people are starting to see the appeal in having Harry as a teacher, "Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once". I tell the students crossing my legs and placing my hands on my knee, "And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh". 

Harry quickly tells everyone, "Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of it was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help". I tell Harry looking up at him, "Even if that may be true, which it's not, you still did it. You're just being modest". Harry is quick to shut it down by saying, "No, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like". There is a bit of an uncomfortable silence as both him and Hermione sit down again, everyone being silent for a moment or two. 

I decide to grab this opportunity and tell them now standing up myself, "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort...". Dennis Creevey from Gryffindor states matter of factly, "He's really back". Harry nods weakly in response, although a real response wasn't actually needed. Hermione says grabbing a piece of parchment from her bag, "If you are interested and planning on coming to these meetings, I want you to write your name down. I assure you, no one will see this expect us. You won't have to worry about any of the professors, especially Umbridge, to get their hands on this". 

One by one every singe person writes their name down on the parchment before leaving the pub. At the end of the day, after spending some time with Draco, I find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Neville by the Entrance to the castle. I walk with them as Harry starts saying, "Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out". A few suggestions are thrown around but none of them are good. That's until Ginny asks Harry, "Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?". Hermione responds in his place, "Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exiting, isn't it, breaking the rules?". Ron asks her sarcastically, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?". We're walking through the Courtyard now and Harry continues saying, "Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places where we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us". 

That same day, I'm standing in the Entrance Hall with Hermione while Filch hangs up a new Decree stating, "All students organisations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled". I tell Hermione as Neville joins us, "She must have found out somehow". Neville tells us as all three of us look up at the wall with all the Educational Decrees, "I don't think so. According to my nan, the Ministry is terrified of Dumbledore training us in combat". Hermione soon leaves us alone and I ask Neville smiling at him, "Want to walk around the castle together and try to come up with some places?". Neville simply nods and follows me out of the Entrance Hall. 

We're walking in a corridor on the seventh floor when Neville asks me, "What about the Chamber of Secrets?". I tell Neville shaking my head, "Unlikely. From what I've heard from Harry, it's not easy to get there and there is a huge, dead Basilisk in it. Might be a bit distracting, don't you think?". Neville only smiles weakly at me. I ask him being a bit worried about it, "Everything okay? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?". He quickly explains to me, "No, not at all. It's just, you're you, and I'm me. I'm just uncomfortable right now". I tell Neville understanding what he's so worried about, "Oh Neville, there's no need for that. I know my boyfriend hasn't been nice to you, but I promise you I'm nothing like him. It might be hard to believe, but Draco really isn't all that bad, it's just the influence from his father. He can be really nice when he wants to be, it just doesn't happen often. If you want I could talk to him, get him off your back". 

Neville tells me sounding less nervous, "No, don't, it's okay. I want to believe he can be nice when he wants to be, but only to the right people". I tell Neville laughing as I think back to Draco playing nice with Ron and Harry, "That's true, but he does pretty much everything I ask him to do. Would you believe it that he even played nice with Ron and Harry when I asked him?". Neville's eyes go wide in shock and I ask Neville suddenly also feeling nervous, "Neville, can I tell you a secret? You have to promise me you won't tell anyone though". He just nods, eager to find out. I tell him after taking a deep breath, "Ron and I are actually siblings". Neville tells me his eyes going even wider, "That's not possible, you two don't look alike". I explain to him laughing softly, "I know, I get that a lot. We don't really know what happened, but as I was growing up my hair went dark and not ginger. But if you look closely, you will see that we have the same eyes". 

Neville asks me uncertainly after a few seconds, "Why are you telling me this?". I tell Neville trying to come up with a reason myself, "Oh, uhm, I'm not sure actually. You're a friend of my brother and Harry. Neither of them would've told you because they know I don't really like telling people, but I think you deserve to know". Neville asks me curiously, "Are you going to tell the others who will be following Harry's classes?". I explain to Neville as we turn a corner into a more deserted part of the castle, "Not sure yet. It's a big decision and it's a lot of people. Besides my siblings, Harry, Hermione, and now you, only Draco knows. If I'd tell all the other students who will be attending these classes, my friends might find out and that's the last thing I want". Neville tells me nodding in understanding, "Yeah, I get that, it's like with my parents". 

Neville takes my silence as encouragement to continue so so he explains to me, "My parents didn't die, they're in St. Mungo's. They just aren't capable of taking care of me so my nan took me in. We visit them whenever I'm home from Hogwarts". I tell Neville smiling sympathetically at him, "I'm sorry, Neville, I had no idea". He just smiles back at me. Neville stops walking when we hear the sound of walls moving. 

We're soon looking at a door. I tell Neville taking my wand out of my robes, "Let's look inside". Neville gives me a terrified look and shakes his head. I tell him my hand turning the doorknob, "Then you can go find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who knows, maybe this will be a good place to practice". He looks relieved and quickly leaves. I walk through the door and face a completely empty room. Having a hunch of what it is, I think about my Astronomy homework for which I need a specific book desperately. The book suddenly appears together with a cozy arm chair and a lamp. I look at in in surprise, being in shock that we just found the Room of Requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> I know that Ron actually has blue eyes and Nyssa green, but just pretend like they both have green eyes
> 
> That you for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	13. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa has to help Snape out when he gets unexpectedly summoned by Voldemort. She and fourth year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey have a nice conversation together.

Nyssa p.o.v. :

Adrian asks me as we’re walking back to the Common Room after a particularly hard training, “You joining us for some Firewhiskey in the seventh year boys’ dorm tonight? We’re celebrating our win against Hufflepuff already”. I tell Adrian rolling my eyes, “That’s not till Saturday, Adrian, that’s another two days. You can party tonight but don’t tomorrow night. We won’t win with a hungover team”. Adrian says laughing, “You got it, your majesty, but that wasn’t the question”. I respond to Adrian slapping him on his head, “Don’t call me that, and no, I can’t come tonight”. Back in the castle I’m making my way to another D.A. meeting when an owl flies towards me with a letter in its mouth. I take it from the owl and it flies away again. 

Turns out Snape needs my help, which means I can’t go to the D.A. meeting. I quickly run to the Room of Requirement and tell Harry when I bump into him in the seventh floor corridor, “I can’t be there for the meeting tonight. Something came up”. He looks bewildered for a second before responding, “Okay, um, we’ll catch you up on what we did today later. Good luck with whatever you have to do”. I thank him before running to the dungeons. 

I take a moment to collect myself so I don’t look like a mess when I walk into Snape’s classroom. When I do Snape tells me motioning to the Gryffindor boy at one of the desks, “Mr. Creevey here has detention with me right now. Unfortunately, I just found out I have to attend a... meeting. If you could help me out, I’d greatly appreciate it. All he has to do is clean the cauldrons, without magic. His wand is on my desk. You just have to watch him and make sure he doesn’t run off before he’s done his task”. I nod and tell Snape, something about his tone telling me he has to go to a Death Eater meeting, “Will do, professor. Good luck with your meeting, and stay safe”. He nods and then bolts out of the room. 

I ask Colin sitting down with him at the desk and helping him clean a cauldron, “Why are you in here?”. Colin mumbles angrily, “Didn’t hand in my homework”. I look down at the pile of cauldrons and take out my wand. Colin asks me looking at my wand in confusion, “Why are you helping me?”. I explain to him as I Scourgify the cauldron, “You should be at the D.A. meeting, not here. I’m helping you out this once so you can leave earlier and maybe still make it to the meeting. But you really should do your homework from now on. You know what Snape is like”. 

Colin tells me still sounding angry, “You don’t know what it’s like to be in detention. Snape loves you, he’d never give you detention for something so stupid. You’re such a good girl, Delacour”. I tell Colin laughing at his remark, “Oh, Colin, I’m going to teach you a very valuable lesson”. Once my laughter has settled down, I tell him grinning mischievously, “Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught. I might seem like the perfect student: good grades, liked by teachers, always hands in her homework. Just know, it’s not because I’ve never been in detention, I shouldn’t have been. Take Umbridge for example, in the past few short months she could’ve put me in detention at least 20 times, if she had any evidence it was actually me that did all that stuff to her”. 

Colin asks me now looking like he’s in awe, “How have you never been caught?”. I explain to him as I make another set of cauldrons fly our way, my wand not being used for it, “Snape loves me, he teaches me stuff”. Colin now definitely is in awe as the cauldrons are neatly placed in front of us. He tells me laughing in disbelief, “That’s insane. Is that how you do it?”. I tell him giggling at how he’s still looking at the cauldrons, “Sort of, yes. I’m still a Slytherin though, that also helps. Not to mention that she is terrified I’ll write to Mr. Malfoy that I don’t like her. Her career at the Ministry will end very soon if I do that”. 

Colin tells me as we both continue cleaning the cauldrons, “Mr. Malfoy is terrifying, I don’t blame her. I just wonder, does he actually like you? You’d think not, seeing as you’re friends with Harry Potter and the Weasleys”. I explain to him laughing to myself, “He doesn’t like me, but his wife does. You think Mr. Malfoy is scary, then you don’t want to meet Narcissa when she gets something in her head. She constantly sends me small gifts, just yesterday she sent me a really nice silver bracelet. Mr. Malfoy might not approve of my relationship with their son, but Narcissa likes me very much, so Mr. Malfoy doesn’t have much to say at this point”. Colin laughs with me, of course also knowing why it’s so amusing. 

By the end of the evening Colin and I have become great friends, we talked about so much, from the D.A. to what Snape teaches me. I walk Colin back to the Gryffindor Common Room to make sure he doesn’t get detention from another Prefect because he’s out of bed after hours. Colin tells me as we stand in front of the portrait hole, “You’re pretty cool, Delacour, never thought I’d say that. You look so uptight and put together. But you were right, good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught”. I tell Colin throwing my head back in laughter, “Glad you learned from that lesson”. We say a quick goodnight before I make my way back to the dungeons. 

The moment I step into the Slytherin Common Room Draco is right in front of me. He asks me sounding confused and annoyed at the same time, “Where were you?”. I tell Draco walking past him as I gently pull him with me, “Snape’s office. I had to help him out with a detention because he had some meeting to attend. Nothing to worry about”. He asks me as we settle down together in our usual armchair, “Then why did you leave in such a hurry?”. I explain to Draco stroking his hair gently and admiring his face, “I was in a hurry. I forgot so I didn’t have much time. I just didn’t think about anything else besides get there on time”. Draco seems to believe it since he just smiles and gently kisses me before we get to the conversation our friends are having, none of them even batting an eye at the PDA anymore. 


End file.
